Problemas de memoria
by kalisto
Summary: FIN PRIMERA PARTE! Una mujer llega des del bosque prohibido pero Severus sospecha que oculta algo de su pasado. Cap 20. POr fin Gabrielle explica su historia, pero Sevy sigue enfadado por lo de Malfoy y no se despido de ella cuando esta se va.
1. La mujer en el bosque prohibido

**1.LA MUJER DEL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO**

****

Una mujer iba por un bosque corriendo, las piernas casi ya no la aguantaban, sus cabellos rubios estaban mojados del sudor y la lluvia. Corría tropezándose con cada piedra y cada rama, pues sus fuerzas no le daban para esquivarlas. Tropezó con una rama y cayó en el suelo, su respiración era agitada, se quito el barro de la cara.

-No...- intentaba levantarse pero no podía, se puso de rodillas y con la fuerza de sus brazos consiguió volverse a poner en pie, con muchos más esfuerzos se puso a correr. Ahora el sudor se mezclaba con sus lagrimas y con su sangre. Paso su mano por su frente y por sus ojos y se quitó la sangre, que le impedía ver con claridad. La lluvia le limpiaba poco a poco las heridas.

Su corazón latiendo muy deprisa le decía que no podía más, pero su cerebro le decía que tenia que continuar hasta estar a salvo. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás. Ganó su cerebro y continuo corriendo. Cada vez llovía más fuerte, cosa que le entorpecía la visión.

______________________________

Este año la vigilancia en Hogwarts seria diferente, los profesores no se limitarían a enseñar a sus alumnos, tenían que sacar tiempo de donde fuera para protegerlos a ellos y a Hogwarts.

Los profesores ya hacia días que habían llegado a Hogwarts, tenían que prepáralo todo para la llegada de los alumnos. Era finales de Julio, de día hacia mucho calor pero de noche las temperaturas bajaban.

-Severus, hoy te toca revisar los jardines ¿no?- le pregunto Dumbledore.

-Si- susurró Snape.

-Recuerda abrigarte, que esta lloviendo a mares.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, cada profesor se fue a revisar los lugares que les habían sido asignados. Snape se puso su capa negra y cuando salió del castillo se puso la capucha, hacia bastante frió y la lluvia le golpeaba la cara.

________________________________________

Recordó sus mascaras, y le vino un escalofrío, por alguna razón extraña sabía que si la cogían no viviría para contarlo, aunque por otro lado también podía morir de cansancio, solo sabía que morir de cansancio no seria tan doloroso como morir en manos de esos hambres con túnicas negras.

Seguía corriendo cada cuatro pasos tenia que limpiarse la cara de sangre, cayó un par de veces más sus piernas no tardarían en no querer correr más. El barro, por su parte también le impedía correr con facilidad. A parte de la herida en la frente, ahora, tenia los pantalones rasgados en las rodillas, de donde le brotaba sangre sin parar, a parte de una arañazo en la barbilla que le escocia con el contacto del sudor. Estaba calada hasta los huesos, el frío, la lluvia y el cansancio no eran una buena combinación.

Vio una luz detrás de unos árboles, y acelero el paso, casi llegaba a la zona de donde provenía la luz, pronto dejaría el bosque, miro hacia atrás mientras continuaba corriendo, pero chocó con algo y cayó al suelo. Se levantó costosamente y levantó la mirada, vio un hombre totalmente tapado con una capa negra.

¿Qué?- el hombre con quien había chocado se giró y vio a la chica llena de rasguños y heridas.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más, el grito había gastado las pocas energías que le quedaban y se desmayó.


	2. Los mortífagos

Es el nuevo capítulo, haber si este gusta màs. 

**2.LOS MORTIFAGOS**

****

-Pero...¿qué ha pasado Severus?

-No lo se, he ido a revisar los jardines y ella ha salido del bosque prohibido corriendo, ha chocado contra mi. Se ha levantado, ha chillado y se ha desmayado.

-Que extraño, ¿cómo debe haber llegado hasta aquí?-se preguntó Dumbledore a si mismo- iba vestida como una muggle...

-Y parece ser que ha estado corriendo hasta ahora y des de hace mucho tiempo- le interrumpió Madam Pomfrey- no le quedan casi energías, además tiene rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Le he dado una poción para que recupere la energía...- pero no pudo continuar porque la chica despertó y se incorporó.

-¿Quiénes son?- dijo la mujer que debería tener unos 25 años, el labio inferior le temblaba de miedo y sus ojos estaban vidriosos- yo no he hecho nada, por favor déjenme marchar...

-Tranquila...-Dumbledore se acercó y le cogió una mano- no te haremos nada, pero explícanos que ha pasado y como has llegado hasta aquí.

-No lo se...me perseguían...- la chica cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, cuando se hubo calmado continuo- no se porque me perseguían, solo se que mi instinto me dijo que me fuera corriendo, que nada bueno traían esos hombres.

-¿Qué hombres?- le pregunto muy seriamente Severus. La chica miró a Snape y abrió los ojos.

-¡Él!- dijo la chica señalando a Snape y intentando alejarse de él.

-¿Cómo que yo?- dijo enfadado Snape. Luego se miró las ropas, túnica negra a conjunto con una capa también negra- ¿iban vestidos como yo?- la chica asintió- ¡Mierda! Eran mortífagos.

-No te preocupes él es de confianza- Dumbledore le sonrió a la chica y esta asintió.

-Lo siento.

-¿Recuerdas algo más?- le preguntó Dumbledore.

-Uno me cogió del brazo y pude ver una especie de tatuaje en el antebrazo.

-No hay duda de que son mortífagos- dijo Snape cada vez más serio.

-¿Qué son mortífagos?- todos se sorprendieron.

-¿Eres muggle?- le preguntó el director.

-¿Qué significa muggle?

-¿Porque los mortífagos perseguirían a una muggle?- se preguntó Dumbledore.

-Albus, ya sabes que los mortífagos quieren acabar con los muggles, no seria de extrañar que solo quisiesen divertirse una rato.

-Puede que tengas razón, Severus.

-Alguien me podrían decir ¿Que significa muggle, mortífago y porque llevan esta ropa tan extraña?

-Es mejor que descanses, mañana te lo explicaremos todo- ella asintió- por cierto ¿como te llamas?

-Me llaman Gabrielle Manser.

-Muy bien, pues Gabrielle descansa.-esta se estiro en la cama y poco después se durmió.-Vamos, Severus, acompáñame a mi despacho-este asintió y se fueron.

________________________________

-Albus, ¿Que haremos con ella?

-La llevaremos a su casa. Supongo que los mortífagos, como tu bien has dicho solo querían divertirse, no creo que la persigan...Cuando esté recuperada, la acompañarás a la estación de Hogsmade.

-De acuerdo. ¿Lo que no entiendo es como ha podido una muggle ver Hogwarts?

-No sabemos si lo ha visto, has sido tu quien la ha traído. Ella solo ha chocado contigo.

-Claro. Pero que haremos, nos ha visto. Y no tardará en descubrir que los brujos y las brujas existen.

-Pues le diremos que no se lo diga a nadie, parece buena chica...

-Si, claro...-le interrumpió Snape- tu siempre confías en todo el mundo.

-Bueno, contigo no me equivoque, ¿No?- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa sincera.

-Supongo que no- dijo secamente Snape.

Pasaron los días y Gabrielle ya se encontraba mejor decidieron que el día siguiente Snape la llevaría a la estación.

-Esto es genial, Albus- dijo mientras comía lo que acababa de aparecer.

-Si, pero recuerda que no puedes contar a nadie lo que has visto aquí.

-No te preocupes sabré guardar el secreto. Les debo la vida- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Venga anímate- le dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, mientras la daba una suave codazo en su brazo. Ella sonrió y se giro hacia Snape.

-¿A que hora puede llevarme a la estación, Severus?

-Que le parece a las 11- le contestó Snape más que preguntando afirmando.

-De acuerdo.

-En la puerta principal a las 11.

-Ok, espero no perderme, este castillo es tan grande...-sonrió. Snape se levantó y se fue. Gabrielle bajo la cabeza- ¿siempre esta enfadado o he hecho algo que le ha molestado?

-No te preocupes, él es así.

                                     ______________________

N/A: por favor tanto si os ha gustado como si no enviadme reviews. GRACIAS de ante mano. 


	3. Los mortífagos de nuevo

Hola aquí va el capítulo tres. ¿Interesante? Opinad vosotros.

Luzoscura: No se si he hecho el capítulo más largo o más corto. A veces la inspiración me provoca hacer capítulos tan largos que los tengo que partir y otras veces parecen más párrafos que capítulos. J Muchas gracias por tu review.

         Dardola: Gracias por tu apoyo. Creo que la mujer dentro de poco no os va a parecer tan extraña y parecerá más... Bueno... ya he dicho demasiado. UPS

         Kamila: Gracias. Me parece que a Snape de momento no le cae muy bien Gabrielle, pero ya sabemos como es, a él no le cae bien nadie.

**3.LOS MORTIFAGOS DE NUEVO**

****

La mañana siguiente Gabrielle se despidió de Albus, Pomfrey y los otros profesores, delante de la puerta principal de Hogwarts.

-Buenos, adiós Gabrielle, ha sido muy agradable tu estancia aquí.

-Para mi también, Albus- Gabrielle subió al carruaje, donde ya le esperaba Snape. En todo el viaje no dijeron nada. Cuando el carruaje los dejo en Hosgmeade tuvieron que andar un poco hasta la estación. Preguntaron los horarios y no salía ninguno hacia Londres hasta la una del mediodía. Faltaban más de una hora y media.

-Vamos. -Le dijo Snape y la llevo a una especie de cafetería llamada Las tres escobas. Donde se sentaron en una mesa.

-Hola profesor Snape, que sorpresa verle por aquí y tan bien acompañado. -Dijo Madam Rosmerta sonriéndole a Gabrielle, esta le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que Snape le ofrecía una sonrisa fría.-Bueno ¿Que les pongo?

-De momento dos cervezas de mantequilla, hacia las doce comeremos.- Madam Rosmerta sonrió y se fue, al cabo de unos segundos les trajo las bebidas. Gabrielle tomo un sorbo, ese sabor le recordaba algo. Y ese sitio la fascinaba parecía una cafetería normal, pero tenía un toque enigmático.

-Esta muy buena- le dijo Gabrielle a Severus, para romper el hielo, pero al ver que no lo conseguía decidió atacar por otro lado- ¿Hace mucho que trabaja como profesor en Hogwarts?

-Sí- fue la respuesta seca de Snape.

-Ah... y siempre es así de simpático con todo el mundo o es que yo le he molestado por algo.- dijo Gabrielle un poco enfadado.

-Soy así de "simpático" con todo el mundo-le dijo sarcásticamente.- no crea que le doy un trato especial.- En ese momento Mademe Rosmerta les trajo la comida.

-Sabe que, no tengo hambre y como la compañía tampoco es muy agradable le esperare fuera.- se levantó y se fue. Cuando estuvo fuera Snape pago de mala gana y también salió. No lo hubiera hecho si Dumbledore no le hubiese dicho que la vigilara. Cuando salió vio a tres encapuchados acercarse a Gabrielle que se había quedado paralizada.

-Yo no he hecho nada...

-El amo se enfadó mucho porque no te eliminamos el otro día, ¿Te acuerdas? – ella asintió débilmente estaba temblando- pues esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte- el mortífago sacó su varita y la apuntó.

-_Expelliarmus_- la varita del encapuchado salió disparada.

-Vaya Snape, que sorpresa. Lo contento que se va a poner el amo si también le traemos tu cadáver- se rió el mortífago.

-No tendrás tanta suerte, no le vas a traer ningún cadáver. _Expelliarmus_- y el mortífago salió disparado. Uno de los dos mortífagos que quedaban de pie se abalanzó hacia Snape, el otro se dirigió hacia Gabrielle, los ojos verdes de ella se encontraron con la mascara del mortífago, miro a su lado y vio como Snape se peleaba con el otro mortífago, esta vez él no la podría ayudar. El mortífago la apuntó con la varita y Gabrielle cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si cerrándolos y no viendo que pasaba, el hechizo no le haría daño.

-_Avada_...

-_Waddiwasi_- una piedra de un tamaño considerable fue a parar en la cabeza del mortífago. Cuando este se levantó desapareció con los otros dos. Gabrielle cayó al suelo, por la impresión.

-Hola Lupin- le dijo Snape a la persona que había salvado la vida de Gabrielle, con una voz fría.

-Snape... ¿Qué querían?

-A ella. –dijo señalando a la chica que continuaba en el suelo petrificada. -¿Esta bien, Gabrielle?- preguntó por cortesía más que porque le interesaba, ella levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lagrimas. Snape se agachó a su lado, tenían que volver a Hogwarts lo antes posible y no podían entretenerse con sentimentalismos- venga levántese- le tendió la mano. Ella miró la mano y empezó a llorar- ya ha pasado no se preocupe... – Snape se estaba impacientando. Gabrielle se tiro encima de él y lo abrazó. Snape la miro sorprendido y poco a poco la ayudo a ponerse de pie, todavía le abrazaba. Snape no sabia que hacer, pero poco a poco deslizó su mano hacia la espalda de la chica y también la abrazo.

-Lo siento- le dijo Gabrielle mientras le soltaba y se secaba las lagrimas.

-Volvamos a Hogwarts.- le dijo Snape secamente.

-Pero yo tengo que coger el tren para volver a Londres...

-Dadas las circunstancias, creo que primero tendríamos que hablar con Albus.- la chica asintió.- Lupin, creo que tu y tu perro – esta última palabra la dijo con asco- también tendríais que venir- Remus le miro más extrañado que cuando la chica lo abrazó- igualmente me haría venir a buscaros, así que me ahorro el trabajo.- dijo Severus con mirada fría- Vamos- Remus asintió y con el perro negro se dirigieron hacia él carruaje.

_________________________

-Queda claro que no querían divertirse, querían matarla- le dio Snape a Dumbledore.

-Pero no lo entiendo ¿que has hecho para que Voldemort te persiga?- a Gabrielle le recorrió un escalofrió y pensó que era una tontería asustarse por un nombre.

-Que yo recuerde no he hecho nada- le dijo Gabrielle.

-Bueno, hasta que no descubramos que quieren de ti, es mejor que te quedes aquí. ¿De acuerdo?- la chica asintió- Severus acompáñala a su habitación. – Snape se levantó.

-Gracias, Albus, no se como agradecértelo.- Dumbledore le sonrió a Gabrielle.- Hasta luego Remus, y adiós perrito, y gracias a todos- le dijo a Lupin y a el "perro" negro.

-Por cierto Severus, has hecho bien en traer a Remus y a Hocicos contigo- le agradeció Dumbledore, Snape solo gruñó y se fue con Gabrielle.


	4. ¿Y si no es muggle?

También pongo el capítulo 4, porque el otro era cortito. Por favor si teneís sugerencias de lo que puede pasar o paranoias que os pasen por la cabeza sobre el fic, por favor escribirme un review o un e-mail.

Espero que os guste.

**4.¿Y SI NO ES MUGGLE?**

****

A la mañana siguiente mientras Gabrielle desayunaba estaba pensando en que podría haber echo para enfurecer a Voldemort y cuando ya había decidido que no había echo nada llegó Snape al gran Comedor.

-Buenos días, Severus- le dijo Gabrielle con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días- le respondió este secamente.

-Veo que hoy tampoco se ha levantado de buen humor...

-Es que, sabe, no tengo motivos. No se porque, pero no me creo que no sepa porque Voldemort quiere matarla.- le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada muy fría a Gabrielle, lo que provocó que su sonrisa se quedara helada.

-¿Se puede saber que esta diciendo?- se estaba empezando a enfurecer- ¡Yo soy la primera que quiero saber porque me quiere matar!- dijo ya gritando.

-¿A si? Pues lo siento, pero yo no me lo creo. Pero tengo que decirle que interpreta muy bien su papel de victima inocente.

-¿¡PERO QUE ESTA DICIENDO!? ¡YO NO INTERPRETO NINGÚN PAPEL!- Esto lo dijo gritando con todas sus fuerzas, todos los profesores estaban atentos a la pelea. Gabrielle respiraba con dificultad, los vasos  empezaron a tambalearse, cada vez más rápido, unos segundos después empezaron a estallar. Los profesores se alejaron de la mesa, y los estallidos cesaron. Snape fue hacia Gabrielle que se había desmayado y yacía en el suelo. La cogió y con su mirada seria y fría se la llevo a la enfermería.

-¿Qué ha pasado Severus?- le preguntó Dumbledore cuando llegó a la enfermería. Y vio que tanto Gabrielle como Snape tenían la cara con rasguños.

-Pues, que me parece que no es tan muggle como pensábamos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que es una bruja, cuando se ha enfadado, los vasos han empezado a estallar.

-Vaya...

-Yo creo que nos ha engañado deliberadamente- Dumbledore su puso a pensar en lo que le acababa de decir su amigo. Unos minutos después Gabrielle despertó.

-¿Porque no nos dijo que era una bruja?- la acusó Snape, unos segundos después de que despertará.

-Tranquilo, Severus...

-¿Qué? Yo no soy una bruja...

-¿A no? Y como explica que los vasos estallasen cuando usted estaba furiosa.- la chica no dijo nada, y bajo la mirada.

-¿Cuándo tenías 11 años recibiste una carta?- le preguntó amablemente Dumbledore.

-Yo...no lo se...- Gabrielle fijo la mirada en la sabana que la cubría.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe? ¡La recibió o no!- la corto Snape, que estaba poniéndose furioso, por las pocas ganas de colaborar de Gabrielle.

-¡Que NO LO SE!  Y ahora les agradecería que me dejaran sola.

-En eso le doy la razón- dijo Madam Pomfrey- ya vendrán luego.

____________________________

-Señor, lo siento- dijo un encapuchado.

-Claro, lo sientes...otra vez-le respondió un hombre sentado en un sillón- ¡Crucio!- el encapuchado se retorció de dolor y quedo en el suelo.- la próxima vez no seré tan benévolo. Solo les diré una cosa- y fijo la mirada a otros encapuchados que había atrás del primer- la quiero muerta ¡YA! La quiero muerta a ella y al traidor también.

____________________________

-Ya lo has visto, Albus, algo nos oculta- le dijo Snape todavía molesto, cuando salieron de la enfermería.

-Puede...Buscaré en los archivos de Hogwarts haber si la encuentro.

Snape hizo voto de silencio y no le dirigió la palabra, a Gabrielle en los días que siguieron al accidente, en cambio no dejo de dedicarle miradas frías. Gabrielle por su parte esto le dolía, se había dado cuenta que Snape no era muy sociable, pero igualmente le dolía sus miradas de odio reprimido, lo que provocó que cuando él pasaba por su lado bajara la cabeza y nunca lo mirara a la cara.

                   ______________________________

-Se me ha vuelto a pasar la escalera- se dijo Gabrielle mientras miraba una escalera hacía abajo.- ¿por qué se tienen que mover las escaleras? El mundo mágico es muy raro.

Gabrielle miró otra vez hacía abajo y se le iluminaron los ojos. Cuidadosamente se puso de pie encima de  la barandilla de la escalera intentando aguantar el equilibrio. No tenia ganas de esperar que la escalera volviera a pasar, así que ella misma la iría a buscar. Respiró profundamente, y saltó hacia delante. Mientras estaba en el aire vio una figura oscura.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que esta haciendo?- evidentemente por el tono frío y insultante de la voz era ni más ni menos que Severus Snape, profesor de pociones. Gabrielle se asustó y puso mal el pie en el escalón de la escalera que estaba buscando y empezó a caer escaleras abajo con tan mala suerte que en su viaje de descenso arrollo a Snape.

Cuando llegaron abajo Gabrielle se quedó encima de Snape. Que tenia una mirada fulminante.

-Le importaría- dijo suavemente Snape- SALIR DE ENCIMA- acabó gritando.

-Lo siento...-le sonrió amablemente.

-EL PROFESOR SNAPE TIENE NOVIA.- dijo una voz encima de ellos. Gabrielle todavía sin salir de encima de Snape miró hacia arriba. Y vio a un poltergeist que se reía de ellos. Gabrielle gritó con todas sus fuerzas, dejando sordo a Severus.

Snape se sacó de encima a Gabrielle y muy dignamente se limpio la túnica del polvo. Luego miró a Peeves fríamente.

-¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a otro? O ¿Tendré que avisar al barón sanguinario?- Peeves huyó a toda velocidad. Gabrielle consiguió reaccionar.

-Eso...eso...era...-empezó Gabrielle.

-La mascota de Hogwarts- Snape giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió otra vez hacia las escaleras, pero se paro en el primer escalón y miró a Gabrielle.- y por favor no vuelva hacer cosas estúpidas, espere a las escaleras como todo el mundo.

-Mira que es borde...- Gabrielle se levantó y se fue al comedor.

Por la tarde, Gabrielle decidió dar una vuelta por Hogwarts, vio los cuadros que había colgados, hasta se había acostumbrado a que se movieran. Al cabo de un rato se perdió.

-Vaya, ahora me he perdido. Si yo fuera una bruja no me perdería.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- Gabrielle miró de donde se oía la voz y solo vio un cuadro. Lo miró atentamente- ¿si o no?- Gabrielle dio un salto hacía atrás y se pasó las manos por los ojos.

-No puede ser, estoy delirando. ¿qué he comido? Me ha sentado muy mal. Una cosa es que las personas de los cuadros se muevan otra que me pregunten cosas.

-Bueno, si no quieres nada, podrías salir del medio porque estaba hablando con mi vecina de delante- Gabrielle se giró y efectivamente había un cuadro de una mujer delante del otro cuadro. Lentamente se apartó. Prefirió irse corriendo a hablar con cuadros y acabar loca.

-Lo que decíamos, los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen educación.- los dos personajes de los cuadros continuaron hablando.

                            __________________________

-Albus, no podemos arriesgarnos a que cuando lleguen los alumnos, ella todavía este aquí.

-Ya sé, Severus, que por alguna razón que desconozco Gabrielle no te cae muy bien...

-Pero es que tengo la impresión que nos oculta algo.

-Es posible, pero no has pensado, que puede que no sea algo malo, que ella no sea una persona mala que esta intentando infiltrarse entre nosotros.

-Tu siempre confías en la gente, alguien tiene que ser precavido por los dos.

-No creo que sea mala persona, aunque tengo que decir que su pasado me tiene verdaderamente intrigado. No he encontrado nada de ella, ni en los archivos de Hogwarts ni en los de las otras escuelas... Bueno, hablaremos con ella mas tarde. ¿De acuerdo?- Snape asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, bajo las escaleras y cuando abrió la otra puerta se encontró a Gabrielle apoyada en la pared de delante. La intención de Snape era ni tan siquiera mirarla.

-Severus, ha ganado- los ojos negros de Snape quedaron clavados en los de Gabrielle – les voy a contar todo lo que sé.- Snape le indicó que subiera al despacho del Director. Cuando llegaron arriba, un Dumbledore sorprendido les hizo tomar asiento.

N/A: Me parece que Snape esta muy enfadado con Gabrielle. Y hemos tenido como invitado de honor al inconfusible: LORD VOLDEMORT. 

         Bueno para decirme lo que queráis reviews. 

         Por cierto casi me olvido: Señora Rowling y Señor Bros (Warner BROS), ya se que los personajes son vuestros, o sea que no hace falta que me hagáis pagar los derechos de autor, y esas cosas. Gracias.


	5. Verdades a medias

Aquí va el capítulo 5, espero que sea de vuestro agrado, tanto si es si como no, gracias por haberlo leído y dejad reviews. Por cierto también subiere el seis.

Agustina: muchas gracias, espero no decepcionar a nadie con la continuación, lo que pasa es que el fic de un giro...

Sybill: Gracias, dedicado a todos, pero como se que te gustan las peleas de Snape-Gabrielle en el capítulo seis hay una pelea, espero que te guste.

Luzoscura: Gracias. Si se pone interesante JEJEJE y lo que se pondrá, pobre mujer le pasará de todo ya lo veréis. Ya veréis que a veces hago sufrir demasiado a los pobres personajes, luego me los encuentro llorando por los rincones de mi casa y los tengo que consolar yo...JEJEJE lo siento L se me va la cabeza.

Camila: JAJAJAJAJAJA, no te voy a decir nada, pero no te preocupes, ella sufrirá de otra manera. Pobre Remus, en ese fic lo tengo atormentado. (JIJIJIJI, que mala soy), pero muchas gracias.

**5.VERDAD A MEDIAS**

-¿Qué es lo que nos quieres contar, Gabrielle?- le pregunto Dumbledore suavemente.

-Me preguntaste, si... - Gabrielle suspiro-si cuando tenia 11 años recibí alguna carta de alguna escuela de magia...

-Y usted nos dijo que no lo sabia- la corto duramente Snape.

-Si, porque es la verdad- Albus y Snape se miraron.

-Pero ¿Vivías en Londres?- le preguntó Dumbledore.

-Ya sé que no tienen ningún motivo por el que creerme, pero es que eso tampoco los sé.

-Lo siento, pero no lo entiendo.-dijo Dumbledore suavemente.

-Albus, esto es para mí muy difícil de contar- este asintió. Gabrielle respiró profundamente- no sé si recibí alguna carta a los 11 años, ni si vivía en Londres en aquella época, ni tan solo sé cual es mi nombre verdadero- por primera vez en muchos años en los ojos de Snape apareció algo más que frialdad, sorpresa.- no recuerdo nada hasta los 19 años.- Gabrielle bajo la cara hasta sus manos respiró profundamente y luego la levantó, no quería ver en los rostros de sus oyentes el sentimiento de pena, que había visto en los rostros de los médicos cuando despertó, en ese momento había decidido no contárselo nunca a nadie.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible?         - Gabrielle miro los ojos de Severus, por suerte sus ojos no expresaban pena ni compasión, expresaban indiferencia y por una vez esto le alivió.

-No lo sé, me encontraron en un río medio ahogada, parece ser que caí de un puente, pero no lo recuerdo. Me llevaron a un hospital muggle y me diagnosticaron amnesia, pensaban que en cualquier momento podría recuperar la memoria, pero han pasado 5 años y todavía no recuerdo nada.

-Y entonces, supongo que tampoco sabes porque Voldemort te quiere matar ¿No?- la chica negó con la cabeza. Albus suspiró.

-Tendría que ser una cosa que hizo antes de los 19, pero en esa época Voldemort había caído... - empezó Snape- ¿Cuántos años tiene ahora?

-Tengo 24.

-Voldemort reapareció hace 5 años, justo cuando usted cumplió los 19, es decir que usted no tuvo tiempo de hacerle nada. Pero antes de la caída usted tan solo contaba con 8 o 9 años, por lo que tampoco le pudo hacer nada... - Calculó Severus. -Todo esto es muy extraño.

-Joder, Severus, yo no tengo la culpa de no acordarme que le hice a Voldemort para que quiera matarme ni tampoco tengo la culpa de no acordarme de nada de mi pasado y tampoco se como acabe aquí. Si, tiene razón, todo esto es muy extraño, pero esto ya le he pensado miles de veces y...

-Tranquilízate Gabrielle- esta asintió suavemente, el corazón le volvía a latir con fuerza- ya pensaremos la manera de que podamos protegerte.

-Gracias, si no les importa me retiraré- Dumbledore le sonrió como siempre y Snape tan solo la miro. Ella abrió la puerta y se fue.

Esa noche Gabrielle, no pudo dormir, estuvo dando vueltas a su vida, sobretodo a la parte que no recordaba. Esa era la razón de no querer explicar a nadie su amnesia porque luego se pasaba todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto e intentando recordar algo.

Así que Gabrielle harta de dar vueltas en su cama se ducho, se vistió y se fue a desayunar. Evidentemente no había nadie, se sentó en su sitio y empezó a comer. Unos minutos después llegó Snape, le dirigió una mirada fugaz y se acercó a la mesa.

-Buenos días- Gabrielle se sorprendió.

-Buenos días, Severus, veo que ya me habla.

-Es que ya no tengo motivos para no hablarle. Estos días no le hablé porque sabia que ocultaba algo, - le respondió sin mirarla- y aunque siga pensando que su pasado es muy extraño, ya no tengo ningún motivo para no hablarle- Gabrielle lo miró extrañada.

-Pues... Gracias, supongo... - Luego se giro hacia su plato y siguió comiendo.

-Por cierto, Albus, ha encontrado una manera de que se quede aquí sin que nadie lo sepa- ahora lo volvió a mirar interesada- vendrá como alumna...

-¿Cómo? Yo cero que alguien se dará cuenta de mi edad.

-Utilizará una poción rejuvenecedora, estará en primero para no levantar sospechas. Dice que de paso puede que a medida de que le vayan dando materia puede que empiece a recordar su pasado.- Snape no parecía muy convencido.

-A mi no me parece muy buen plan...

-A mí tampoco, pero si tiene algún plan mejor, vaya a contárselo.

N/A: ¿Os ha gustado? Pues ahora el capítulo seis, ese es muy interesante. ¡Que pasará cuando Gabrielle se vuelva más joven?, ¿funcionara mal la poción de Severus? (eso noooooo, mi niño no comete errores, o si)


	6. De 24 a 11

Aquí va el capítulo seis, por cierto los personajes no son míos, no hace falta que diga de quien son porque todo el mundo lo sabe. Bueno, por si acaso la señora Rowling y el señor Bross.

**6. DE 24 A 11**

****

Faltaban cuatro días para que empezara el curso en Hogwarts, el plan había empezado, harían creer al resto del profesorado que Gabrielle se iba, y en cierto modo era correcto. Snape la llevaría a Londres, harían una pequeña ruta de despiste por allí, luego le daría la poción rejuvenecedora, que haría que aparentase 11 años y aparecerían en el callejón Diagon, donde comprarían el material escolar. En resumen que los únicos que lo sabrían serian Snape y Dumbledore, este último introduciría el ficticio expediente de Gabrielle.

Los primeros pasos del plan y los más fáciles ya estaban hechos. Llegaron a Londres sin ningún contratiempo. Empezaron a pasear por una calle muggle, Snape iba con su cara seria. Gabrielle se fijo que muchas mujeres se quedaban mirando a Snape, ella le miró de arriba a bajo, para ver si se había dejado algo mágico en su "disfraz" de muggle, y lo vio. Snape se veía realmente atractivo con esa ropa muggle Llevaba unos vaqueros negros más bien apretados y una camisa también negra de tacto suave de manga larga que le resaltaban sus bien formados músculos. Gabrielle se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, por muy atractivo que fuese era insoportable y frío.

-¿Gabrielle?- preguntó una voz delante de ella. Se la quedó mirando y la reconoció enseguida.

-¡Bert!- exclamó ella, se acercó a él y le abrazó- Cuanto tiempo.

-Eso tu que desapareciste...

-Si... es que...- Gabrielle estaba improvisando- un amigo me invitó a pasar unos días en su casa y... no os pude avisar- le había salido bastante bien.

-¿Un amigo? – Bert miró a Snape con desagrado- ¿él?- Gabrielle se giró hacia Snape que estaba unos pasos  atrás de ella con cara de impaciente.

-Em...Si- miró otra vez a Snape y vio como con su cara decía claramente "VAMONOS YA". Bueno me tengo que ir, ya os escribiré ¿De acuerdo?- Bert asintió y se despidió de la chica.

-Que ¿Su novio?- le preguntó con desprecia Snape.

-No es de su incumbencia... pero no, solo es un amigo.

-Si, claro y por eso estaba celoso, ¿no?- le dijo Severus que se había fijado en la mirada de odio que le había enviado el supuesto amigo de Gabrielle.

-¿Celoso? Por favor, ¿Quién podría sentir celos de usted?- le dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa. Snape ni se inmutó.

-Tienes razón, ¿Quién podría sentir celos POR usted?- le sonrió irónicamente y continuo andando. Gabrielle se enfureció aún más y estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero sus ojos se quedaron mirando su trasero. Gabrielle desvió la mirada y se sonrojó, se podía saber ¿Que estaba haciendo?- se dijo a si misma. 

-Esto es porque las túnicas lo ocultan todo y al verlo así, bueno soy una mujer es normal que me fije ¿no?- murmuró para si dudando y caminó rápido hasta alcanzar a Snape.

 Snape y Gabrielle llegaron a un café muggle, como era de esperar Snape con mala cara no le gustaban las cosas de muggles y la ropa muggle le parecía la más incomoda del mundo. Snape pidió un café y Gabrielle un zumo de melocotón. En todo el rato no se dijeron nada. Gabrielle pagó y fueron juntos al baño, fueron al de mujeres, a Snape parecía no importarle que las muggles le miraran con mala cara, aunque también miraban así a Gabrielle. Esas mujeres pensaban en lo que iría a hacer esa pareja en el baño de mujeres.  Entraron en un pequeño baño y cerraron la puerta.

-Venga, tómese esto- Snape le dio una botellita- no se preocupe, cuando estemos en el callejón Diagon le daré el antídoto que solo lo podrá usar en caso de absoluta necesidad- dijo seriamente. Gabrielle cogió la botella y se bebió su contenido de un trago, rápidamente su cuerpo fue encogiéndose, las caderas se le estrecharon, los pechos disminuyeron considerablemente, en resumen, todos los símbolos de mujer que consiguió en la adolescencia desaparecieron, hasta aparentar una chiquilla de 11 años. Evidentemente la ropa le iba extremadamente grande.

-Vaya, así que yo era así a los 11 años- dijo con una sonrisa y una fina voz de niña.

-Si, encantadora- dijo irónicamente Snape.-Tome.

-Muy gracioso- Gabrielle cogió la ropa que le tendía, le vendría un poco grande, porque aunque aparentaba ser una niña de 11 años, era un poco más pequeña que la media.- le importaría girarse- Snape bufó y con serias dificultades se giró- creo que no nos tendríamos que hablar de usted, ahora aparento 11 años y si usted representa a mi tutor, no puede dirigirse a mi de esa forma- dijo mientras se cambiaba. Cuando acabo de vestirse se miro- ya puede girarse, por cierto podría haber escogido una ropa más...

-Lo dicho encantadora- dijo con una sonrisa irónica. Gabrielle llevaba una túnica de tirantes color violeta con unas sandalias del mismo color. Snape se puso una túnica, sorprendentemente negra encima de la ropa muggle- Vamonos. Súbete aquí- dijo señalando la tapa del retrete, ella obedeció, Snape se acercó a ella, con la varita en la mano- ahora agarrase... agarrate- Gabrielle paso los brazos por el cuello de Snape y él con la mano libre la cogió por la cintura- ¿Preparada?- esta asintió. Snape murmuro unas palabras y cogió a Gabrielle más fuertemente, en unos segundos aparecieron en el caldero Chorreante.

-Buenos días, profesor Snape, les estábamos esperando- dijo Tom, el propietario- ¿esta es su ahijada?- Snape asintió mientras dejaba a Gabrielle en el suelo- Hola bonita- Gabrielle le sonrió forzadamente- sus equipajes están en sus habitaciones.

-Gracias- dio fríamente Snape.

-Les serviremos la comida en 10 minutos, si hacen el favor de sentarse- y les indicó una mesa, donde se sentaron.

-Recuerda que te llamas Gabrielle Cooper y que tienes 11 años, o sea que compórtate como tal.

-Si y tu recuerda que eres mi tutor, así que también compórtate como tal, tío Severus .-le respondió Gabrielle con una sonrisa. En ese momento les trajeron la comida y las llaves de sus habitaciones, cada uno cogió la suya y se la guardó. Empezaron a comer, al cabo de un rato Snape se fijo que Gabrielle estaba apartando comida.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué haces?- preguntó seriamente.

-Comportándome como una niña de 11 años- le sonrió- no me gustan las verduras.

-Haz el favor de comértelo todo, Gabrielle.

-No quiero, no me gustan las verduras, así que como niña de 11 años que soy no me las comeré...

-Y como padrino tuyo que soy te obligare a comértelas aunque sea poniéndotelas yo mismo en la boca.- le respondió Snape empezando a enfurecerse.

-No serás capaz.

-Ponme a prueba- Gabrielle siguió mirándole a los ojos. Snape cogió el tenedor de Gabrielle y pincho un par de verduras- ¡Abre la boca!- Snape estaba realmente enfurecido.

Alguien llegó por la chimenea. Unos cuantos pelirrojos, un chico con el pelo negro y una chica.

-Harry, Hermoine, mirad es Snape- sus amigos se giraron hacia donde él indicaba.

-¿Conoces la niña que va con él, Ron?-este negó con la cabeza. Se fijaron en la escena.

-¡HE DICHO QUE ABRAS LA BOCA!

-¡NO ME GUSTA LA VERDURA!

-¡O ABRES LA BOCA O TE LA ABRO YO!- La niñita miro a Snape y vio que no tenia ninguna otra salida y la abrió, Snape le puso la verdura en la boca y la niña mastico y tragó- y ahora comete la verdura- le dio su tenedor. La niña se lo comió todo muy deprisa y cuando acabó se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Pobre niña, pero ¿qué hará Snape con una niña?¿Creéis que será su hija?

-Bueno, Ron, no se parecen mucho...- los tres chicos se fijaron como la madre de Ron se dirigía hacia la mesa de Snape. Lo único que oyeron fue a Snape.

-Es MI ahijada, y soy el responsable de que se coma la verdura.- Snape se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Harry y compañía. Bueno, ahora en poco tiempo todo el mundo sabría que él tenia una ahijada.

-Pobre niña...

_________________________

La primera intención de Snape fue dirigirse a su habitación, pero cuando paso por la de Gabrielle, suspiró y llamó.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Gabrielle con la voz entrecortada.

-Soy yo, abre.- dijo con su típica voz dura, pero con un intento, fracasado de suavizarla.

-No quiero.- dijo esta vez enfadada.

-Haz el favor de abrir, no te estas comportando como una niña de 11 años, te estas comportando como una de 5.

-Déjame en paz- pero Snape con un hechizo abrió la puerta. Gabrielle estaba en su cama- es que ya no tengo ni intimidad...

-¿Has...llorado?- le preguntó Snape sorprendido.

-Si, algún problema, o es que mi padrino también me lo impedirá...

-Yo solo me he comportado como tu padrino.

-Si como un padrino malo, despiadado y sin sentimientos.

-Claro, porque tu te has comportado como una niña malcriada, consentida e insolente...- Gabrielle se volvió a tirar en la cama.

-No quiero ser tu ahijada y no quiero verte nunca más- aunque Snape no quiso aceptarlo esto le dolió.

-De acuerdo, pero te propondré un trato- dijo sentándose en la cama, Gabrielle lo miró con los ojos rojos- olvidamos este incidente si tu no te vuelves a comportar como una malcriada, consentida e insolente y yo no me comporto como un tutor malo y despiadado.

-Y sin sentimientos- puntualizó Gabrielle.

-De acuerdo y sin sentimientos- aceptó a regañadientes Snape.

-Acepto- y le tendió la mano a Snape, este estrecho la pequeña mano de Gabrielle y hizo una mueca que precia una sonrisa.

-Te vendré a buscar dentro de media hora para ir a comprar los útiles escolares- Gabrielle asintió y Severus se levantó- si necesitas algo ya sabes donde encontrarme.- y se fue a su habitación.

            N/A: UFFF dos peleas en un capítulo, por lo que veo no se llevan muy bien, por un trozo de verdura la que ha montado Sev. 

            Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis REVIEWS.

            Avance del proximo capítulo: Compran la varita de Gabrielle, es muy corto, puede que ponga el siete y el ocho juntos, NO SE.


	7. Gallejon Diagon dia 1: Ollivanders

HOLA, a todos espero que os vaya gustando el fic. Pondré dos capítulos porque son cortitos. 

            Agustina: A mi también me parece que a Severus todo le queda genial...Me alegro que te haya gustado el giro, pronto habrá otro.Muchas grcias por tu review

            Sybill:Muchas gracias, mientras escribía la pelea yo misma me reía, pobrecitos míos. No se si habrá muchas más peleas, porque es difícil hacerlas y que no queden forzadas si tienes alguna idea de pelea ya sabes...

         Astartea: es mismo me pregunto yo, porque los personajes ya han tomado iniciativa propia y yo solo lo escribo. JAJAJAJA. Gracias.

         Luzoscura: Gracias por tu review. No se si el fic tomará otro giro a "romántico patético", puede que si o puede que no. O puede que los acabe matando a todos JAJAJAJA (es broma, de momento)

         Bueno allí va...

**7.CALLEJON DIAGON (día 1:Ollivanders)**

****

Media hora después Snape llamó a la puerta. Detrás de esta se oyó un estruendo. Snape no se lo pensó ni un segundo y la abrió, dentro se encontró una niña con el pelo mojado en el suelo, con una silla con ruedas al lado.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- le preguntó ayudándola a levantarse, ella se frotó el culo.

-No se porque ponen las toallas tan arriba- Severus no pudo reimprimir una sonrisa. Gabrielle lo miró- no te rías. Yo no tengo la culpa de haber vuelto a tener la altura de una niña de 11 años.

-¿A quien se le ocurre subirse a una silla con ruedas?- se acercó al armario de las toallas, para darle una.

-A sido tu culpa cuando has llamado me he sobresaltado y he perdido el equilibrio.

-Toma- le dio una toalla y ella empezó a secarse el pelo, cuando todavía lo tenia húmedo pero ya no goteaba se fueron.

Al sentir el aire frió del callejón, Gabrielle estornudó.

-Solo nos falta que ahora cogas un resfriado. Acércate- Severus cogió su varita y con la punta tocó el pelo de la niña, murmuró unas palabras y el pelo se secó.

-Gracias- Gabrielle se fijo que Snape iba totalmente de negro y de que ya no llevaba los vaqueros debajo, pero alrededor de su cuello llevaba una bufanda verde y plata.

-Vamos.

-¿Dónde vamos primero?- preguntó Gabrielle mientras empezaban a andar.

-Iremos a comprar tu varita.

-Buenas tardes profesor Snape ¿qué le trae por aquí?

-Buenas tardes señor Ollivander. Venimos a buscar una varita para ella- dijo señalando con la mirada a Gabrielle.

-Hola señorita...

-M...-Snape giró la cara de golpe hacia Gabrielle, y esta trago saliva- Cooper.

-Primero le tengo que tomar las medidas- y una cinta métrica la midió por todos lados.

-Es curioso...-murmuro Ollivander.

-¿El que?- le preguntó Gabrielle.

-Hace algunos años, bastantes por cierto, vino una muchacha con las mismas medidas que usted- Snape y Gabrielle se miraron.

-¿Y como se llamaba?- le preguntó rápidamente Snape.

-No lo se fue la única vez que me puse enfermo y mi sobrino se olvidó de poner los nombres de los compradores. Es que mi sobrino, ya saben como es la juventud...- Snape carraspeo- eso a lo que íbamos.

Estuvieron dos horas probando varitas. El brazo de Gabrielle estaba ya cansado de sostenerlas. Por su parte, el profesor de pociones estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Que extraño nunca me había encontrado con un caso similar. Me parece que...-se fue y trajo con él una nueva varita- creo que esta será la correcta- y efectivamente la varita aceptó a Gabrielle- curioso...esta echa del mismo material que la de esa chica. Madera de sauce con pluma de fénix, ligeramente flexible.

-Bueno, si...¿Cuánto es?

-8 galeones- Snape pagó y se fueron.

-Me parece que hoy no nos va a dar tiempo de comprar nada más.

-Crees que era yo la chica del que hablaba el señor Ollivander.- le preguntó Gabrielle.

-Es posible.

Llegó la hora de cenar por suerte ese días no había verduras. Gabrielle miró a su alrededor y vio a un chico que cenaba solo.

-Pobre chico, porque no le decimos que venga con nosotros- Snape lo miró y se dibujó en su cara una sonrisa asqueada.

-Es Harry Potter.

-¿Y?

-Claro no te debes acordar de quien es, mejor- luego la miró a ella- esta es la norma numero uno no hables con él- dijo con autoridad.

-De acuerdo, como mandes, tío Severus.- se burló Gabrielle.

Después de cenar se fueron a dormir.

N/A: Escribid reviews, y si tenéis sugerencias ya sabéis...****


	8. Callejon Diagon Dia 2: de compras

Aquí va el ocho, normalito, ni mucha emoción ni nada, solo van de compras.

**8.CALLEJÓN DIAGON (día 2:de compras)**

La mañana amaneció un poco más fría que de costumbre, se levantaron y se fueron a desayunar. Luego se dispusieron a recorrer las tiendas en busca del material.

-Primero, iremos a buscar las túnicas de Hogwarts, para que si te tienen que hacer arreglos- la miró de arriba a bajo- que te los tendrán que hacer, podamos recogerlas por la tarde.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que me tendrán que hacer arreglos?- dijo ofendida.

-Solo hay que mirarte, para tener 11 años eres muy poca cosa...

-No hace falta ofender...- fueron a la tienda y hicieron pasar a Gabrielle a un cuarto apartado haciendo esperar a Snape en la entrada de la tienda.

-Haber señorita...ya veo- Gabrielle aceptó que la túnica le venia un poco grande.- bueno tendremos que hacer algunos arreglos- y empezó a preparar los arreglos, cogiendo un poco de aquí y un poco de allí.- le tendremos que decir a tu padre que tendréis que volver más tarde.

-No es mi padre, es mi padrino.

-Perdona, pensaba que era tu padre.

-Por Dios, no.

-¿Dices?

-¿Eh? Nada- en la cara de Gabrielle apareció una de sus sonrisas angelicales.

-Bueno, esto ya esta. Vamos.- y volvieron donde les esperaba Snape.

-Tendrán que volver más tarde, tenemos que hacer algunos arreglos- Snape sonrió disimuladamente, pero no disimulo lo suficiente para que Gabrielle no se diera cuenta. Gabrielle le dedicó una mirada de enfado y cuando pasó por su lado le piso el pie, pero como era tan poca cosa apenas notó la presión.

-Bueno, mientras esperamos que te arreglen las túnicas iremos a comprar lo de pociones.- le informó Snape. Entraron en la tienda Severus paso su mirada por los calderos y divisó el que Gabrielle necesitaba para el primer año, luego rápidamente y como el experto en pociones que era, en 10 minutos ya había encontrado todos los ingredientes.

-Buenos días profesor Snape, ya hemos recibido los ingredientes que nos pidió- se fue a la rebotica y volvió con un gran paquete.

-Gracias, también necesitaría estos ingrediente- y le acercó un pergamino. El dependiente lo leyó.

-De acuerdo, lo tendremos dentro de un par de días- Snape asintió.

-¿Cuanto es?

-3 galeones y siete Knuts- Snape pagó. Gabrielle salió de la tienda con el gran caldero, donde dentro habían puesto los potecitos de pociones, en un paquete. Gabrielle cada dos pasos tropezaba porque el caldero era demasiado pesado.

-Vamos a buscar los libros- fueron a la tienda y más o menos a la hora de comer salieron con el caldero repleto de libros, y algunos más que llevaba Snape en las manos que se había comprado para su uso personal.

En esos momentos el caldero debía pesar lo mismo que Gabrielle, porque cada par de pasos tenia que dejar el caldero en el suelo.

-Tío Severus- Snape miro sospechosamente su sonrisa angelical- es que el caldero con los libros pesa demasiado para una niña de mi edad...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada da igual- dijo enfadada,  Gabrielle cogió el caldero como pudo y empezó a andar, unos segundos después estaba intentado mantener el equilibrio.

-De acuerdo- cogió el caldero con una mano y a ella con la otra para impedir que cayera al suelo.

-Gracias. Mira ese es Harry- Snape miro donde señalaba la chica y gruñó. Por su parte Harry se sorprendió que la niña todavía le hablase después del numerito de la verdura. Y se sorprendió más con el gesto amable de llevarle el caldero a la niña.

Al poco rato se dirigieron a comer, comieron en una especie cafetería.

-Recuerda que la poción te la tienes que tomar cada semana, no quiero que nadie la vea y empiece a sospechar o sea que vendrás a mi despacho a tomártela. ¿De acuerdo?

-Mira que a veces eres pesado.

-¿De acuerdo?

-Siii- Gabrielle bufo y Snape la miro extrañado.

-No se si soy yo, o es que cada vez te comportas más como una niña de 11 años- Gabrielle se quedo pensando un momento.

-Ahora que lo dices, puede que si. No será un efecto secundario de tu magnifica poción, ¿no?

-No lo se, pero como continué influyendo sobre ti, acabaremos el curso que no te soportarás ni tu misma- Gabrielle le hizo una mueca- creo que será mejor que antes de volver a beber la poción la semana que viene estés unos minutos en tu edad normal.

-Vale- cuando acabaron de comer el tiempo había refrescado bastante. Al poco rato Gabrielle comenzó a toser y a estornudar. Snape la miró, llevaba una túnica de manga larga pero muy fina y con el cuello totalmente destapado.

-No te vas a resfriar ¿no?- le preguntó Severus a Gabrielle.

-No creo...AAACHIS...bueno puede que si.

-¿Ahora tendré que controlarte lo que te pones de ropa para salir?- dijo enfadado Snape.

-No hace falta, se cuidarme solita...- le respondió burlonamente Gabrielle.

-Si, ya lo veo. La gran mujer que no tiene el conocimiento de ponerse ropa de abrigo cuando hace frío ¿no?

-Déjame en paz, quieres?- le dijo Gabrielle que ya estaba harta.- Siempre críticas todo lo que hago...

-Será porque te lo mereces ¿no?

-No. Y encima siempre nos estamos peleando...- a esto Severus tuvo que asentir, respiró hondo e intento tranquilizarse, al cabo de un minuto a los dos les había pasado el enfado.

 -Vamos toma- Severus se quitó su bufanda y se la enrolló a Gabrielle al cuello, evidentemente dio para machas vueltas- como vuelva contigo resfriada, Dumbledore me mata.

Más tarde fueron a buscar las túnicas, donde Gabrielle ya tenia una considerable nariz roja, y suerte de la bufanda porque si no hubiera sido peor. Cuando llegaron a sus habitación, Gabrielle se metió, por orden de Severus, en la cama sin cenar, y él le dio una poción para el resfriado. Siempre llevaba algunas pociones elementales cuando estaba fuera de Hogwarts.

Snape se quedó hasta que Gabrielle estuvo dormida, luego se fue a cenar.

-Profesor Snape, ¿Hoy su ahijada no cenará?- Harry que lo veía todo desde un rincón, pues había decidido pasar lo que le quedaba de vacaciones en el Callejón Diagon, pensó que seguramente la tendría encerrada en la habitación, castigada sin cenar.

-No, se ha resfriado y la he mandado a la cama.- todas las suposiciones de lo que le hacia el malvado profesor de pociones a la dulce niña se fueron al traste.

N/A: Dejad reviews, espero que os guste, el próximo...no se porque ahora con la universidad, trabajos, etc... no tengo mucho tiempo pero bueno haré lo que pueda.


	9. Callejón Diagon Día 3: MAlfoy

         Hola, hola, esta vez he tardado menos JAJAJAJA, estoy orgullosa y encima pongo 2 capítulos. 

         Sybill: Si te digo la verdad a mi me gustan lo que luzoscura llama historias románticas patéticas, y lo acepto a veces son patéticas, pero me encantan JAJAJAJA (¿degradante? SI ¿y que?) Piensa que Gabrielle tiene 24 años y mi niño (sev) tendrás 3 y pico... Por cierto gracias...

         Agustina: Muchísimas gracias, este review si k me subió la moral JAJAJA, cuando lo recibí me volví a leer los capítulos, yo no los encontré tan buenos, pero... me alegro de que tu si. Intentaré hacerlos más largos. Lo que pasa es que hasta dentro de 4 o 5 capítulos ya estan escritos y divididos, a si que tendrás que esperar. A partir de esos serán más largos.

         En este capítulo hay "terror", ternura... casi de todo y un poco de humor pero muy poquito...

**9.CALLEJÓN DIAGON (Día 3: Malfoy)**

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- preguntó Gabrielle mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde estaba Snape.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-Si, gracias. Tu poción me fue muy bien. Podemos ir a pasear.

-¿Qué?- le dijo Snape extrañado.

-Si hombre, eso que haces cuando caminas sin rumbo fijo, P-A-S-E-A-R.

-Si, ya se que es pasear, Gabrielle.

-Venga, porfi, vamos a pasear...

-Ves, ya te estas comportando como una niña de 11 años- le recriminó Snape.

-No es verdad, es que yo quiero ir a pasear, por favor, por favor, por favor...

-De acuerdo, pero cállate.- la niña sonrió feliz y se encaminó hacia el callejón seguido por el profesor que negaba con la cabeza.

-Mira que escobas más bonitas- le dijo Gabrielle.

-Si preciosas- dijo Snape sin ganas. Llevaban media hora fuera y se había parado en todos los aparadores que había visto.

-Hola Snape, que sorpresa verte por aquí- dijo una voz fría detrás de él. Snape se giró.

-Hola Malfoy. Diría que me alegra verte, pero no es así.- le dijo fríamente Snape.

-Uff cuanta arrogancia de tu parte...

-Tío Severus...- Gabrielle se fijo que había alguien hablando con su "tío" que ahora la estaba mirando, ella se quedó pensativa mirándole los ojos plata.

-¿Quién es esta?- le preguntó Malfoy.

-Es mi ahijada...

-Que padres más inconscientes, dejar la niña a tu cuidado...- Snape se empezó a enfurecer.

-Tío vamonos, por favor- Severus la miró extrañada. Ella le cogió la mano y empezó a tirar de él- por favor...- la niña parecía asustada.

-Si tienes razón, no tenemos porque seguirlo escuchando. Vamos- Y con la mano de Gabrielle cogida se fueron. Cuando estuvieron unos pasos más lejos se fijo que la manita de la niña estaba temblando.

-¿Qué te pasa?- vio que toda ella estaba temblando.

-No... lo se... esos ojo...s.- dijo tiritando. Snape la llevó a un banco que había cerca y se sentaron.

-¿Estas mejor?- ella negó con la cabeza. Severus le puso una mano por detrás de los hombros, la niña lo miro y le abrazó por la cintura. Snape notaba el pequeño cuerpo temblar, así que él también la abrazó. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. Cuando se separaron Severus se fijo que Gabrielle tenia los ojos rojos.-¿estas mejor?

-Si, gracias.

El día siguió sin más contratiempos, aunque Gabrielle todavía estaba un poco nerviosa. Por la tarde Severus se puso a preparar las clases, porque pronto empezaría el curso y Gabrielle aprovecho para ojear los libros que usaría en Hogwarts. Al cabo de un rato cenaron, Snape le habló un poco más de Hogwarts las casas, los profesores, los alumnos...

-O sea que según tu la mejor casa es Slytherin.

-Exactamente. Yo fui allí.

-Vaya, así has quedado- dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa maliciosa. Después de cenar cada uno siguió con el trabajo de la tarde, pero al poco rato Gabrielle se quedo dormida. Severus la miro y sonrió levemente. Cuando dormía parecía una buena niña y no el monstruo revoltoso y contestón al que no le gustaba la verdura.

-Yo no he hecho nada...me has mentido- Snape la miro, Gabrielle tenia los ojos cerrados y era evidente que soñaba- por favor no...NO ME TOQUES. Yo no tengo la culpa...¿por qué lo has hecho?- Gabrielle estaba empezando a gritar. Snape se levantó y se sentó al lado de la niña.

-Gabrielle- dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo- vamos despierta, es solo una pesadilla.

-NNNOOOOOOO- en ese momento despertó tenia los ojos rojos y las lagrimas le caían por las mejillas a gran velocidad. Severus tenia los hombros de la muchacha cogidos suavemente.

-¿Qué soñabas?

-No...lo se. Pero se que no era nada bueno. Más que un sueño parecía como un... recuerdo, era demasiado doloroso para ser un sueño.-suspiró y bajo la mirada- No estoy teniendo un muy buen día, pensaras que soy una blanda- Gabrielle sonrió. Pero las lagrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo y no pudo soportarlo más, tenia un nudo en el estomago y no podía tragar con facilidad. Severus con las manos todavía en sus hombros la atrajo hacia así y le acarició dulcemente el pelo hasta que se quedó dormida de nuevo.

-Suerte que no esta aquí Potter, solo me faltaría que me viera... así- susurró para si mismo. Cogió a Gabrielle en brazos y la subió a la habitación. La puso encima de la cama, le quito los zapatos y la cubrió con las sabanas.

Después bajo a buscar sus cosas y se acomodó en la habitación de Gabrielle trabajando. Una media hora después Gabrielle despertó agitada otra vez.

-Es mejor que te duermas...

-Pero no quiero volver a soñar con...

-Toma- y le tendió un potecito- es la poción de dormir sin soñar- ella se la tomo de un trago y se acomodo en la cama.

-Gracias...- y se durmió profundamente. Severus la tapó bien. Luego acercó su mano a la mejilla de Gabrielle y la rozó, cuando se dio cuenta retiró la mano de golpe y se fue a la mesa para continuar trabajando, pero no pudo seguir trabajando, solo pensaba en lo que significaría el sueño de Gabrielle, en porque se había asustado al ver a Malfoy y en porque él ahora tenia la necesidad de protegerla. Y sabia que lo tendría que hacer, la tendría que proteger de los demás y de ella misma.

            N/A: ¿qué tal? Malfoy malo... que tierno es Severus, ya me gustaría a mi que me consolase...

            Aviso importante: Severus Snape, ha llenado el cupo de abrazos por muchos capítulos( o puede que no...), en 1 a dado 2 abrazos...


	10. Callejón Diagon Día 4:último día

El capítulo 10, buff... prontomlas cosas se pondrán...

**10. CALLEJÓN DIAGON (Día 4: último día)**

Gabrielle se despertó tarde, su ducho, se vistió y bajo. Cuando llegó Tom l e sirvió el desayuno.

-Perdone ¿Ha visto a mi tío?- le preguntó al no encontrar a Severus.

-Ha salido temprano esta mañana- fue su respuesta.

-Gracias- en la mesa de al lado vio a Harry y le sonrió, este le devolvió una sonrisa sorprendida.

-¿Te importa si me siento contigo?- preguntó Harry dubitativo.

-Claro que no- Gabrielle le sonrió- me llamo Gabrielle.

-Yo Harry. ¿Dónde esta el profesor Snape?

-No lo se. Se ha ido temprano y no me ha dicho ni adiós.

-Em...vi lo que pasó con la verdura- Gabrielle se sonrojó- fue muy duro contigo.

-Bueno...no será nada cuando se entere que hay algo que me gusta menos que la verdura... el pescado.- Harry rió- Ahora que lo pienso, he roto la norma numero uno. Dijo divertida.

-¿Cuál es?

-No hablar con Harry Potter.

-Lo siento- dijo apenado.

-No te preocupes, no es tan malo como aparenta, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho- los dos estuvieron un buen rato hablando. Harry miró su reloj nuevo.

-Bueno, tengo que irme he quedado con unos amigos, ya nos veremos.

-Si, adiós Harry- se levantó y se fue. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora llegó Severus.

-Hola, ¿Has dormido bien?- le preguntó como saludo.

-Si, gracias. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que te ibas?

-Fui a ver a Dumbledore, para explicarle las últimas noticias, y lo de... Malfoy- Gabrielle bajo la cabeza.

-Lo siento, me parece que ayer me comporte como una niña pequeña.

-No pasa nada, olvídalo- después de comer fueron a preparar sus baúles para volver a Hogwarts al día siguiente.

Más tarde fueron a buscar los ingrediente que había encargado Severus. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en la mesa y esperaron a que Tom les trajera la cena. En ese momento Harry entró acompañado por una chica y un chico pelirrojo, se sentaron  y también esperaron la cena. Cuando Tom les trajo la cena, Harry miro a Gabrielle, por su parte Gabrielle no podía sacar la vista del plato, eran verduras y pescado. Severus la miró y vio como lentamente empezaba a comerse la verdura. Cuando acabó con la verdura se quedó unos minutos mirando al pescado.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- le preguntó Severus viendo que miraba al pescado atentamente. Ella miró a Snape.

-Es que no me gusta el pescado- dijo débilmente.

-No empieces otra vez, Gabrielle- le dijo este duramente.

-Por favor, no me obligues a comerme el pescado.- le dijo casi suplicando.

-Haz el favor de comerte el pescado...- Harry los miraba atentamente.

-Por favor, me he comido toda la verdura-Snape la miró impasible- te prometo que será buena niña.

-Te estas volviendo a comportar como una niña pequeña, Gabrielle.

-Lo sé, no puedo evitarlo, pero no me obligues...- Severus suspiró.

-De acuerdo- Gabrielle sonrió ampliamente, feliz se levantó y besó a Severus en la mejilla, este se sorprendió. Harry y sus amigos también se sorprendieron, pero Harry lo comprendió cuando la niña le guiño un ojo al volver a su silla, se había escapado de comerse el pescado.- ¿A que hora tenemos que estar en la estación?

-A las 11- dijo todavía sorprendido- pero tenemos que llegar antes quiero revisar uno por uno todos los vagones para asegurarnos que no hay ningún mortífago.

-Ok- después de cenar se fueron a dormir, mañana tendrían que levantarse pronto.


	11. Hogwarts

Hola, he tardado menos en escribir el capítulo, espero que os guste. Los personajes no son míos excepto Gabrielle, pronto descubriremos quien es JAJAJAJAJA.

Agustina: Muchas gracias. Ya sabes que los Malfoy siempre están en todos los embrollos, en este capítulo saldrá Malfoy Junior...

-¡NO ME LLAMES JUNIOR!

-Ok

Bueno que saldrá Draco. Yo quiero que Sev me abrace...L JAJAJAJAJ

Sybill: Creo que tienes razón de 11 a 35 hay un poco de diferencia...pero no se que pasará, porque todavía no lo tengo muy claro... Gracias por tu apoyo.

Luzoscura: No se si dará más, aunque me parece, que aunque por parte de él no sea, mini-Gabrielle (Gabrielle con 11 años), no le dejara escapar tan fácilmente. Porque decidme ¿Quien puede resistirse a abrazar a Sev? JAJAJAJA. Sev ¿con hijos y familia? No se, no se... a mi me daría un poco de miedo, si fuera su hija, pero su fuera la madre de sus hijos...JAJJAJA

-Bueno vale ya, que me están pitando los oídos

-De acuerdo Sev.

-Pues venga déjales con el próximo capítulo haber que barbaridad mes has hecho hacer.

-PUES AQUÍ TENEIS EL CAPÍTULO:         

**11.HOGWARTS**

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano y a las nueve ya estaban en la estación delante del Expreso de Hogwarts.

-Vamos a dejar los baúles en algún compartimiento.- escogieron uno de detrás, dejaron allí sus cosas y uno a uno empezaron a registrar los compartimientos. A las diez empezó a llegar gente y como no encontraron nada sospechoso se fueron a su compartimiento. A las 11 el tren empezó la marcha.

-Voy a dar una vuelta por los compartimientos. Quédate aquí- Gabrielle asintió. Unos minutos después vio que alguien abrió la puerta de su compartimiento.

-Hola Gabrielle.

-Hola Harry- dijo Gabrielle contenta.

-Estos son Ron y Hermoine- dijo señalando a sus amigos.

-Yo soy Gabrielle- los otros dos la saludaron.

-¿Te importa si nos quedamos aquí?- le preguntó Harry.

-No que va- dijo alegremente, así ya no estaría sola. Unos minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Potter que sorpresa, y vienes con tus amiguitos.

-Cállate, por favor no estoy para tonterías- le dijo Harry a Malfoy.

-Veo que habéis ampliado vuestro grupo de perdedores.- dijo mirando a Gabrielle- preparada para ser una nueva perdedora, aunque supongo que debes haber estado practicando todo el verano.-la voz envenenada de ese chico molesto mucho a Gabrielle.

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PERDEDORA?- Le gritó.

-A ti niñata- se burló de ella Malfoy.

-¡A MI NO ME LLAMES NIÑATA, CRETINO!

-¡Gabrielle!- Gabrielle miró la dirección de donde venia la voz y hizo su sonrisa más angelical.

-Hola, tío Severus- Snape la miraba muy enfadado.

-Usted vuelva a su compartimiento- le dijo a un sorprendido Malfoy- y tu ven aquí- Gabrielle trago saliva. La llevo a un compartimiento de al lado.- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO ESTAS HACIENDO?- Gabrielle bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento...

-Me prometiste que te portarías bien, y me ausento unos minutos y te encuentro en el compartimiento con Potter y sus amigos, y peleándote con Malfoy- Gabrielle subió la mirada.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó temblorosa.

-Si, y harías bien en  portarte minimamente bien con él, o mejor no llames su atención ni la atención de nadie, ¿Lo entiendes?- voz de Snape sonó muy dura.

-De acuerdo. Lo siento- dijo Gabrielle triste- pero no ha sido mi culpa. Potter y sus amigos han venido al compartimiento por ellos mismos y Malfoy se ha empezado a meter conmigo, solo no me he defendido.

-Me da igual. Compórtate un poco, Gabrielle. Y ahora ve al compartimiento. Nos veremos delante de la puerta cuando el tren pare.- Gabrielle se fue triste hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla se giro hacia Severus.

-Lo siento- y se fue. Severus suspiró, puede que se hubiera pasado con ella, la poción la afectaba más de lo que habían pensado, sabía que podía pasar que la mentalidad de la edad en la que se había transformado aflorará, pero esto pasaba en contadas ocasiones. 

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó a Gabrielle, cuado la vio entrar con la cabeza agachada.

-Que se ha enfadado  conmigo.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Ron.

-Por estar aquí con vosotros y por gritarle a... Malfoy.- dijo tristemente.

-No te preocupes, Gabrielle- le dijo Hermoine.

-Él es así- la intentó animar Ron.

-Si, lo sé, pero es lo único que tengo...

-¿Y tus padres?- le preguntó Harry.

-No se donde están.- dijo tristemente.

-Lo siento- le dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada- dijo intentando una sonrisa- ¿En que casa estáis?- le preguntó para cambiar de tema. Las horas pasaron y llegaron a Hogwarts. Gabrielle espero delante del compartimiento hasta que llegó Severus.

-Vamos- le dijo secamente. Gabrielle bajo la cabeza tristemente y le siguió. Severus se paro de golpe y Gabrielle chocó con él.

-¡Ay!- Snape se giró lentamente.

-Lo siento- dijo secamente Snape.

-No  pasa nada solo ha sido un golpe.

-No me refiero a eso... emm...-  Severus estaba visiblemente incomodo. Pero Gabrielle entendió perfectamente porque le pidió perdón.

-De acuerdo- Gabrielle se sorprendió sabia perfectamente que él estas cosas le costaban mucho.

-Vamos- siguieron su camino, Gabrielle un poco más contenta y Severus entre incomodo y por alguna razón aliviado.- Tienes que ir con ese hombre- señalo a un hombre con una túnica rasgado, y el pelo castaño. Ella lo miro con curiosidad, era...- si es Lupin, no creo que te reconozca, recuerda que tu no le conoces- ella asintió. A su alrededor había mucho niños, así que hablaron casi murmurando. Gabrielle le tiro de la manga para que bajara un poco para estar a la misma altura que ella. Severus no comprendía que quería pero lo hizo.

-Gracias por todo- le susurró al oído y luego le beso en la mejilla- nos vemos luego- y Gabrielle se fue a buscar a Lupin.

                  _________________________________

Llegó el momento de la selección. A ella le tocaría de las primeras, y estaba un poco alterada, pero procuraba que exteriormente no se le notara.

-¿En que casa crees que estarás?- le preguntó un chico con el pelo negro y ojos marrones que estaba a su lado.

-No lo se. ¿Y tu?

-Yo supongo que estaré en Slytherin, como mi padre.

"COOPER, Gabrielle"

Gabrielle dio un salto, no había escuchado ni una de las selecciones anteriores, con paso decidido fue hacia el sombrero y se lo puso.

-"Vaya, tu eres la muchacha de la que me habló Dumbledore- le dijo el sombrero"

-"Supongo que si"- pensó ella.

-"Pues venga vamos a escoger tu casa. Mmm... más que inteligente eres astuta y bastante cabezota, no creo que ni Rawenclaw ni Hufflepuff sean para ti. Valiente lo eres mucho y no paras hasta que no consigues tus metas. ¿Gryffindor o Slytherin?"

-"Slytherin"

-"¿Por qué quieres ir a Slytherin'"- le preguntó el sombrero.

-"Porque si estoy en la casa de donde salen más mortífagos, pasaré más desapercibida"

-"Lo dicho, astuta. De acuerdo..." SLYTHERIN- gritó el sombrero. Gabrielle se fue contenta hasta la mesa que tanto aplaudía. Paso por la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que Harry y sus dos amigos estaban muy extrañados. Se sentó en un sitio y la selección continuo. Miro a Snape que no podía reprimir una sonrisa, Dumbledore también le sonrió. Miro la gente de su mesa y vio a Malfoy, pero en vez de darle una mirada asesina, sonrió tan dulcemente como pudo, Draco se extrañó y desvió la mirada.

"WOLF, MATT"- gritó McGonagall. Gabrielle vio al niño que había hablado con ella mientras esperaban la selección.

"SLYTHERIN"- Matt muy contento se sentó al lado de Gabrielle.

-Que bien que los dos vayamos a Slytherin ¿No?

-Si- entonces apareció  la cena. Cuando la cena acabó Gabrielle había hecho amistad con Matt y con algún otro chico de su casa, aunque opinó que muchos de ellos eran muy serios. 

-Bueno alumnos- empezó el discurso Dumbledore- hoy empieza el nuevo curso en Hogwarts, solo deciros que el bosque prohibido esta terminantemente prohibido y que procuréis no meteros en ningún lío. Ahora os presentare al nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Muchos ya lo conocéis es el profesor Lupin- muchos alumnos aplaudieron, pero los de slytherin fueron los más discretos. – el nuevo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas llegara la semana que viene. Y bueno, ya esta que los perfectos acompañen los alumnos de primero a las habitaciones.

Gabrielle se levantó y fue siguiendo a su perfecto, notó una mano en su hombro y se giro.

-Quiero hablar contigo, vamos a mi despacho- Gabrielle asintió y siguió a Severus a su despacho, cuando llegaron Severus le dio una túnica.

-Bébete esto- le dijo dándole un botecito con una poción roja. – vas a volver a tu edad normal, me preocupa que te influyan tanto los 11 años- le señalo el baño. Gabrielle fue allí, se cambió y se tomo la poción, se miro al espejo, volvía ser ella.- siéntate- le dijo cuando salió del baño, ella obedeció y se sentó en un sillón que estaba al lado del de él, delante de la chimenea.

-Espero que estés contento he ido a Slytherin- le dijo sonriendo.

-Pero me parece muy extraño, yo pensé que irías a Gryffindor o a Rawenclaw, y esto me preocupa...

-Es que se lo pedí al sombrero seleccionador.

-¿Qué HICISTE QUE? Te has metido en la jaula de las serpientes. – le gritó Snape.

-Si, ya lo se. Era esto o Gryffindor, pensé que si estaba entre los mortífagos no sospecharían tanto de mi- le dijo todavía sonriendo. Severus la miró confuso.

-Tengo que aceptar que es un buen plan. 

-No sabes lo bien que me siento volviendo a tener mi edad- dijo Gabrielle sonriendo ampliamente. Snape sonrió un poco.

-Me lo imagino. Ya veo que has hecho amistades entre los Slytherin.

-¿EH? A si, Matt Wolf parece un buen chico, y es buena compañía.

-No como yo- susurró Snape para que Gabrielle no le oyera, recordando el día de las Tres Escobas.

-¿Dices?- le preguntó.

-Nada. Aquí tienes tu ropa de adulta, cuando necesites transformarte, vienes aquí, es el potecito rojo- dijo señalando un armario, donde había potecitos azules y potecito rojos- el azul es para rejuvenecerte. – dijo con seriedad.

-Ok. -Dijo aunque casi no le escuchaba, por una extraña razón, estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos negros y su voz grave.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, es mejor que te vayas a cambiar y te acompaño a tu sala común.- Gabrielle se fue y volvió con la apariencia de una chica de 11 años. Severus la acompañó delante de la sala común.

-Mañana después de las clases de la tarde, tenemos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Te vendré a buscar, espérame en la puerta de tu clase.- ella asintió- Sangre de unicornio- el cuadro se abrió y dejo ver la sala común.

-Buenas noches, Severus- le dijo con una gran sonrisa Gabrielle.

-Buenas noches, Gabrielle.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- le dijo la perfecta.

-Señorita Julien, la señorita Cooper estaba conmigo.

-De acuerdo profesor Snape- y este se fue. La perfecta la acompañó su habitación, compartiría habitación con otra chica, en Slytherin ese año no habían ido demasiado alumnos, y otros alumnos de otros cursos tampoco habían aparecido.

-Hola, me llano Carla Hobson.

-Yo Gabrielle Cooper. Encantada- se estrecharon las manos. Y estuvieron un buen rato hablando de las cosas que hablan las niñas de 11 años.

            N/a: ¿Que tal? Dejen reviws


	12. Los primeros días

Luz oscura: NO te puedes imaginar todo lo que pasará. JAJAJAJ. Pronto lo podrás ver, una parte muy interesante. JAJAJA.

Sybill: Ya has visto que la poción esa le influye mucho a Gabrielle, si no volviera a convertirse en adulta, no creo que Snape la soportara... ¿arriesgado y peligroso? Para quien, para Gabrielle o Snape. JAJAJA. Es que pensé que en la mayoría de los fics los "buenos" acaban en Gry, pero el sombrero seleccionador no ha dicho nunca que los Sly sean malos, pueden querer poder o ser ambiciosos, aunque sin pasarse. Yo creo que los de Raw también son ambiciosos utilizan su inteligencia más que cualquier otra casa para conseguir buenas notas y en el futuro un buen trabajo, pero eso no es malo ¿NO? La ostia como me he ido del tema...J 

Naiko: ¿A que esta muy mono Snape? Pero, pero  realmente no es su tío, aunque se comporte como tal...

Bueno aquí va el capitulo 12...   

****

**12. LOS PRIMEROS DÍAS**

En el primer día de curso, Gabrielle se sintió como uno más, no sabía ni más ni menos que los otros alumnos, aunque las cosas le salían con facilidad. Se había hecho muy amiga de Carla y Matt y fueron juntos a todas la clases.

En la última clase de la mañana les tocaba cuidado de criaturas mágicas, así que fueron a su sala común, se sentaron en unas butacas y empezaron a hablar.

-¿Es verdad que tu tío es el profesor de pociones?- le preguntó Carla.

-No es mi tío es mi padrino, aunque yo le llamo tío- fue su respuesta.

-Y ¿Es muy duro? Todos dicen que si.- le preguntó Matt.

-Si, bastante. Es un profesor muy duro, pero no os preocupéis, según me han dicho siempre esta dispuesto a darle puntos a Slytherin y muy pocas veces a quitárselos.

-Pues me alegro- le dijo Matt.

-Y siempre esta dispuesto a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor.- agregó Gabrielle.

-Esto es un consuelo.

A la hora de comer se sentó en el primer sitió que encontró vació, a su lado se sentaron Carla y Matt.

-Veo que ya no te juntas con los perdedores- dijo una voz fría a su lado. Se giró y era Malfoy. La primera intención fue gritarle, pero vio a Snape y decidió comportarse.

-En la vida se tiene que escoger.- respondió neutramente.

-Y ya veo que tu lo has hecho bien- se giraron y continuaron comiendo y cada uno con sus charlas. Después de las clases de la tarde Snape la vino a buscar y fueron juntos a ver a Dumbledore.

-Si, no lo supiera no te hubiera reconocido- le dijo con una sonrisa Dumbledore- estas encantadora.

-Gracias, ya me lo han dicho alguna vez- se rió de Snape, recordando lo que le había dicho en los baños de la cafetería muggle, este le hizo un mueca.

-Me ha dicho Severus, que la poción te influye en la manera de actuar- ella asintió- pues es mejor que cada cuatro días estés un rato con tu edad normal.

-De acuerdo.

-También me ha contado que tu fuiste la que decidiste ir a Slytherin, y creo que fue una acción bastante inteligente.- estuvieron hablando un rato más sobre como le había sido el primer día de clases y luego se fue a hacer los deberes. Iba por los pasillos intentando recordar como se iba a su sala común, pues Snape se había quedado hablando con Dumbledore.

-Hola, Gabrielle- se giró. Y se encontró a dos chicos, uno era Harry y el otro no lo había visto nunca. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-Hola Harry. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Iba a la biblioteca con Naville- le dijo señalando al otro chico que iba con él y que estaba temblando solo de pensar de que estuviera delante de la ahijada de Snape.- ¿y tu?- le preguntó viendo la cara de perdida que hacia.

-Iba a mi sala común, pero no me acuerdo donde esta.

-Esta en las mazmorras.

-Gracias, es verdad. Bueno nos vemos luego que tengo que hacer los deberes.

-Adiós.

                           __________________________

-¿CÓMO QUE NO LA ENCONTRAIS?- la voz fría estaba gritándole a sus mortífagos.

-Ha desaparecido, amo. El traidor la llevó a Londres y allí perdimos su pista.

-Quiero que la encontréis, pronto- se paro a pensar unos momentos- seguramente, la llevó a Londres para despistar y puede que haya vuelto allí. Pronto le haremos una visita a Dumbledore.- Voldemort se rió a carcajadas.

                                                ______________________________

            Pasaron unos días y Gabrielle quedó con Snape para volver a su edad normal. Ella misma notaba que le interesaban cosas diferentes a las de antes y se pasaba las noches hablando de chicos con Carla.

         -Yo, Gabrielle, pienso que el chico más guapo de Slytherin es Malfoy, con su melena rubia y esos ojos...- Carla suspiró.

         -Su arrogante carácter, su egoísmo... si tienes razón es lo mejor de los mejor...- se burlo Gabrielle.

         -No te burles- dijo Carla aguantándose la risa. – Pueda que sea u poco eso pero...

         -¿Un poco? Dime la conversación que puedes tener con un chico que solo sabe hablar de si mismo y su dinero y encima con las dos pedazo velas que lo acompañan. ¿De verdad te gusta?

         -Solo he dicho que lo encuentro mono. ¿Y a ti no te gusta ninguno?

         -Mmmmm...No, pero hay algunos que son guapos... 

         -¿Cómo por ejemplo?

         -El amigo de Harry Potter, el pelirrojo, esta bien. Matt también es guapo. En una escuela tan grande tiene que haber muchos que valgan la pena ¿no?- las dos se echaron  a reír.

         Gabrielle recordó aquella conversación y decidió que era el momento de volver a su edad. Llamó a la puerta y Snape le dio permiso para entrar. Este estaba con McGonagall hablando sobre un asunto de los jefes de las casa rivales.

         -A si que ¿Os va bien que retrasemos el partido una semana?- le pregunto McGonagall con una sonrisa satisfecha.

         -Claro, os daremos todas las facilidades posibles para que consigáis estar a nuestra altura...- le dijo con superioridad Snape.

         -Si...bueno...- McGonagall se resignó a la superioridad de su compañero, al menos había conseguido el aplazo del partido.- Ya nos veremos Severus- Y salió por la puerta. Snape por primera vez, des de que había entrado miro a Gabrielle.

         -Allí tienes tus túnicas y la poción es esta...

         -Veo que te llevas muy bien con Minerva- dijo cuando ya se había vuelto adulta.

         -Somos compañeros de trabajo, me llevo como eso...- le contestó extrañado por la afirmación de Gabrielle.

         Si, claro...- dijo molesta Gabrielle, mientas su cerebro iba funcionando. "Mierda, estoy celosa, no, no, no, no lo estoy, no se que porque le he dicho esto pero celos no eran. Lo protejo de ella, si eso es... pero si ella no ha hecho nada... En definitiva estoy celosa" Severus iba observando las caras que hacía mientras hablaba con ella misma.

         -¿Estas bien?- dijo preocupado por su salud mental. "¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella? Ya es mayorcita..."

         -NO... solo estaba pensando- Gabrielle sonrió.

         -Ah... ¿cómo van las clases?- le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

         -Bien, todavía no he recordado nada, pero cuando me ensañan hechizos nuevos, no se, como decirlo es como si me sonarán.

         -¿Y con Malfoy?- Gabrielle lo miró extrañada,"Y ahora a que viene eso"

         -No es tan malo cono pensaba, solo habla de él, su casa, su dinero, su... todo. Te hice caso y dejo que me explique que su mansión tiene no se cuantos baños y no se cuantas habitaciones...- Snape sonrió.

         -¿NO era eso lo que querías?

         -Solo quería que pasaras desapercibida a sus ojos, no que te hicieras su amiga inseparable.

         -No me hecho su amiga inseparable, solo que le escucho, cosa poco común en tus Slytherin, por cierto. Solo hablan nunca escuchan.

         -Bueno, no podemos decir que tu calles muy a menudo...

         -Y en cambio tu no pareces un Slytherin, nunca dices nada-Snape se encogió de hombros.

         -¿Y las clases de DCAO?

         -Están bien, aunque a veces me pierdo un poco, esta semana estamos dando los mortífagos. EL problema es que como no me acuerdo de nada del mundo mágico, me ha costado entender quienes son y eso. – Severus la miró levantando una ceja- si ya se que me lo has explicado, pero...

         Severus se levantó y fue hacía la estantería, Gabrielle lo siguió hacia allí y vio como cogía un libro de la estantería más elevada. Al cogerlo le vio un tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo. "¿de que me suena este tatuaje?" se preguntó Gabrielle.

         -Ten este libro, habla de las cosas más básicas de las Artes Oscuras, te servirá para ponerte al día.- le dijo entregándole el libro.

         -Muchas gracias- Gabrielle sonrió ampliamente.

         -Es mejor que vuelvas a tu sala común o Wolf y Hobson se van a preocupar.- ella asintió y se fue al baño a cambiarse. Después se despidió y se fue a su habitación a empezar a leer el libro que Severus le había prestado.

         Empezó a leer, la historia de las artes oscuras, contra todo pronostico era muy interesante. Antes de irse a dormir ojeo los dibujos que había en el libro. Y fue allí donde lo vio.

         -Mira es el tatuaje de Severus- susurró. Y empezó a leer lo que ponía de el en el libro.- Haber..."es el tatuaje que el que no debe ser nombrado hace a sus seguidores, en el momento de jurarle lealtad."- Gabrielle palideció y se quedó sin habla, al cabo de uno  segundos pudo decir una frase entera- Severus, es... un... mortífago..NO puede ser, esto esta equivocado- continuo leyendo haber si decía en algún lugar que eso era falso, pero cualquier esperanza de Gabrielle se derrumbó-"Voldemort utiliza esta Marca para llamar a sus mortífagos, cuanto más marcada este la señal, más poder tiene el que no debe ser nombrado: la llamada del que no debe ser nombrado es un dolor agudo en la zona de a Marca..."- Aquí Gabrielle dejo de leer, no se lo podía creer, pero estaba muy claro...

         N/A: espero qu os haya gustado. Ya sabeís sugerencias, alabanzas J y todo lo demás, en un review. También podeis escribirme en el e-mail. Bueno hasta la proxima espero no demorarme mucho.


	13. Un pasado com mortífagos

Y aquí esta otro capítulo de este Fic. Ya se que he tardado mucho, lo siento, pero mi inspiración no estaba en su mejor momento, pero ahora me parece que ha slido un capítulo leible, bueno eso espero. JAJAJA

         Los personajes no son mios escepto los que lo son, que todos sabeis cuales son. Los personajes son de...Haber que levanten la mano lo que no lo sepan...¿ninguno? ües si todo el mundo sabe de quien son no lo digo, porque acabaremos gastandole el nombre.

Irisa Seli: Lo que pasara con McGonagall, ya lo veremos JAJAJAJAJA(risa terrorífica). Muchas gracias por tu review espero que te guste este capítulo.

Naiko: A mi también me da pena la pobre Gabrielle, en este capítulo aparecerá su reacción.

Luzoscura: Yo opinó que Minerva no es tan mayor, creo que tendrá 45 o así. ¿Además a ti nunca te ha gusatdo tanto una persona que sientes celos hasta que se le acerque un cura? JAJAJAJA. 

         *Bueno, si McGonagall, verdaeramente tiene 75, como tu dices, mirad esta bola que tengo entre las manos...

_                  Teneis sueño mucho sueño, los parpados os caen, cuando cuente tres dormireis. uno...dos...tres..._

_                  Ahora, McGonagall tiene 45 años, aunque todo el mundo os diga lo contrario no les hagais caso..._

_                  Cuando vuelva a contar hasta tres volvereis a despertar y no os aordareis que habeis sido hipnotizados...uno...dos... ¡un momento! Otra cosa Kalisto siempre tiene razón, ahora si uno...dos...tres... Despertar._

         Lo que iba diciendo McGonagall tiene 45 años (todas las personas que estan leyendo asienten) JAJAJAJAJAJA (risa malvada)

         Sheyla Ryddle: Muchas graciaaaaaaaas!!!

         Essya: Muchas gracias (Dice Kalisto sonrojada). Si, si, tienes razón eres malísima... como yo JAJAJAJA. Para saber como reaccionará Gabrielle por la marca oscura piensa, si descubres que Sev, un Gran amigo tuyo (bueno mio), esta aliado con el mago más malo de todos (sin contarme a mi, JAJAJAJA) ¿Que harías? 

         Bueno la respuesta a estas y muchas otras preguntas (aunque no todas si no donde esta el misterio y la intriga), en el capítulo númerooooooooooooo, 13, un pasado con mortífagos.****

**13. UN PASADO CON MORTÍFAGOS**

Gabrielle no podía dormir. Estaba demasiado asustada, había pasado días enteros con ese mortífago asesino. Bajo a su sala común todavía en estado de choc. No podía acabar de creérselo pero era una evidencia. Ella con sus propios ojos había visto la marca oscura, la señal con la que se marcaba, como al ganado, los magos fieles a Voldemort.

Se sentía traicionada, ella había considerado a Severus como un amigo, hasta había llegado a creer que podía romper el caparazón que aislaba a Severus del resto de la gente. Pero no, se había engañado a si misma. Severus solo la utilizaba para ganar puntos enfrente a su amo. Los mortífagos eran la cosa que más miedo le daba a Gabrielle, aunque no recordaba nada de su pasado, intuía que los mortífagos eran lo peor de lo peor. No entendía porque pero sabia que ella había tenido algún que otro encuentro con estos.

A la mañana siguiente llegó a la clase de transformaciones, medio dormida y echa un lío. Intento atender a clase pero su mente se fue de la clase y ella se pasó la hora sumida en sus pensamientos, cosa que le costo 10 puntos a Slytherin. Estaba pensando, sobretodo, que a la hora siguiente le tocaba pociones, con la persona con quien menos deseaba habla o ver. A acabar la clase decidió que no iría a clase de pociones, y sin decir nada a nadie se fue a su sala común y se tumbó en la cama esperaba poder dormir un rato, pero cuando cerraba los ojos veía claramente la marca en el brazo de Severus.

Pasó la hora de pociones y le tocaba Defensa contra las artes oscuras, cuando iba a salir de la habitación hacia el salón donde se hacia la clase, chocó con alguien en la puerta. Al ver con quien había sido se quedó blanca como el papel.

-Me tenias preocupado, pensaba que te había pasado algo- le dijo Severus recriminándole que le hubiera preocupado.

-Yo...- Gabrielle cruzó la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia su sala común.

-¡Gabrielle!- le gritó Snape y antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta de la sala común, que estaba vacía, Severus la cogió del brazo fuertemente para que no se escapara- ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó un poco molesto por la huida de la niña.

-Por favor, déjame. No me hagas daño- realmente Gabrielle estaba muy asustada incrementándose esto más por no tener un pensamiento demasiado racional, al tener la apariencia y, más o menos, mentalidad de una niña de 11 años.

-Pero se puede saber ¿que te pasa?- Gabrielle empezó a llorar.

-Por favor...-susurró Gabrielle entre lagrimas pidiendo que la dejase marchar. Severus accedió a su petición y le dejo el brazo, cuando se vio librada se fue corriendo a su próxima clase.

El profesor de pociones estaba muy desconcertado, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba a Gabrielle.

-Puede que la poción le afecta más de lo que pensaba-  murmuró para si. Decidió no insistir más hasta que se tomara la poción que le devolvería la mentalidad de mujer adulta.

Antes de entrar en la aula de DCAO, Gabrielle se secó las lagrimas, llegaba tarde.

-Señorita Cooper, ya que esta de pie, necesito que venga un momento.- Gabrielle suspiró. Esta se acercó al profesor Lupin que le sonreía amablemente, luego este se dirigió a toda la clase- Bueno, el temario de este año de DCAO, es más importante teniendo en cuenta los últimos sucesos en la comunidad mágica, es decir, iremos mucho más rápido y hacia las cosas importantes.- los alumnos suspiraron.

"Hoy veremos el Boggart, es una animal que se transforma físicamente en la cosa que más miedo da a la persona que tiene delante. Pero, con algunas diferencias, aunque para verlas tienes que mantener la sangre fría.

"Bien, la manera de combatirlo es aparentemente sencilla tenéis que pensar en una cosa que os provoque risa y transportarlo a la cosa que más miedo os da. ¿Hasta aquí, alguna pregunta?- preguntó el profesor Lupin. Nadie dijo nada, por lo que Remus dedujo que lo habían entendido todo.

"De acuerdo, después de pensar en la cosa graciosa y que el miedo se haya transformado en ella, tenéis que decir RIDIKULUS. Haber provad...- toda la clase empezó a practicar las palabras, cuando Remus vio que ya lo decían correctamente se giró hacia Gabrielle.- Señorita Cooper, ahora voy  a liberar el boggart cuando la vea, va a aparecer su miedo , tiene que pensaren algo que lo ridiculice.- Remus abrió la caja donde estaba el boggart, provocando las exclamaciones de los alumnos, era una cosa negra que al ver a Gabrielle, se transformó en otra cosa también negra. Era la silueta de una persona, toda vestida de negro, con una capa con capucha también negras. Hasta aquí Gabrielle lo pudo soportar más o menos bien, no entendía por que salía una persona vestida de negro como su peor pesadilla. La persona en la que se había transformado el boggart se levantó la manga del brazo izquierdo y Gabrielle se quedó sin habla, no podía respirar. Esa persona tenia una serpiente que se entrelazaba alrededor de una calavera. Su mente le iba diciendo que no era real, que eran imaginaciones suyas, p ero no podía hablar y mucho menos pensar en nada graciosos. El boggart, transformado en mortífago se acercó a ella y Gabrielle pudo ver claramente quien había detrás de la mascara, aunque fue la única, pues el mortífago se había puesto delante de toda la clase mirándola a ella.

Gabrielle tenia miedo, por algo era la cosa que más miedo le daba. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Se quedó mirando fijamente al mortífago y no podía moverse. En su mente apareció una escena, un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro y con máscaras, evidentemente mortífagos, entrando en una casa y una persona de la cual no podía ver el  rostro diciéndole que escapara.

-Ridikulus- Gabrielle salió de sus pensamientos. El profesor Lupin había devuelto el boggart a ala caja.- Señorita Cooper, ¿se encuentra bien?- le preguntó Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Yo... lo siento- Gabrielle salió de la clase corriendo y se encerró en su habitación. A la hora de comer alguien llamó a la puerta. Al no ser respondió optó por entrar.

-¿Gabrielle?- dijo el profesor Lupin dulcemente. Este se acercó a la cama de la chica u se sentó en ella. Dumbledore me ha contado quien eres.

Gabrielle solo lo miró, y bajo la cabeza.

-Me tenias muy preocupado...

-Lo siento, no pretendía...

-No es eso, Gabrielle, ¿qué te paso en la aula?

-Es que...no entiendo muy bien porque pero los mortífagos me dan mucho miedo, y...y me vino a la mente un, no se si lo podría denominar...recuerdo- los ojos se le empañaron al recordar la escena.

-Si quieres puedes contármelo, puede que te ayude- Gabrielle asintió y le contó todo lo que había visto, la escena en si no tenia porque darle miedo, era más bien lo que sentía cuando esta pasaba. Remus se levantó- no te preocupes demasiado por esto, supongo que tarde o temprano ya te irán saliendo más recuerdos. Vamos que te acompaño al gran comedor.- Gabrielle asintió y siguió al profesor.

 Pero pasaron 5 días y a parte de que Gabrielle no se presentó a clase de pociones el siguiente día tampoco pasó por su despacho para tomarse la poción.

Severus decidió enviarle una lechuga, citándola por la noche en su despacho. Pero esta vez tampoco se presentó. Severus estaba empezando a enfurecerse, una cosa es que tuviera la mentalidad de una niña de 11 años, otra muy diferente era que no se presentara a sus clases sin dar explicación, que lo esquivara cuando iban a cruzarse y que desobedeciera a un profesor.

Decidió esperarla en la puerta de su sala común hasta que saliera. Espero una media hora y salió acompañada por sus dos amigos.-

-Wolf, Hobson, sigan su camino- Gabrielle se quedó pálida, intentó con la mirada que sus amigos no obedecieran, pero el semblante del profesor no admitía replica y decidieron obedecer- Vamos.- le ordenó a Gabrielle- esta se armó de valor y lo siguió hasta su despacho. Este le indicó que se tomara la poción. Ella pensó que eso era una buena idea siempre tenia más posibilidades de enfrentarse a él siendo adulta que una niña. Cuando esta volvió se sentó en la butaca que siempre utilizaba cuando iba al despacho de Snape. Severus parecía muy enfadado.

-¿Gabrielle podrías decirme que te pasa?- le dijo suavemente pero con dureza.

         -Nada, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario?- dijo con su sonrisa inocente.

         -Haber...dejame pensar...- dijo suavemente, se levantó y se acercó a la butaca donde estaba sentada Gabrielle. A esta se le aceleró el corazón- a si ya se. ME EVITAS, NO VIENES A MIS CLASES Y HACÍA SEIS DIAS QUE NO TE TOMABAS LA POCIÓN- le dijo realmente enfurecido. Gabrielle se levantó.

         -¿Tu crees que hay algo que ha podido provocar este cambio de actitud? 

Severus no dijo nada, eso venia a decir que era su culpa que Gabrielle se comportaba como lo hacía. 

         -Pues si tienes razón- dijo sacando su varita.

         -¿Pero que...?

         -Me has engañado, eras bueno conmigo solo para luego matarme.- Gabrielle sonaba más dolida que enfadada.

         -Gabrielle ¿Qué estas diciendo?- le preguntó Severus que no entendia de lo que hablaba.

         -Lo que oyes. Yo pensaba que eras mi amigo, pero ya veo que me equivocaba, solo eres un horrible mortífago- A Severus se le cayó el alma al suelo.

         -¡Yo no soy un mortífago!- se defendió Severus.

         -No te hagas el inocente conmigo, levántate la manga izquierda y saldremos de dudas.

         -Yo...- lentamente Severus le descubrió la marca de Lord Voldemort en el antebrazo izquierdo. A Gabrielle ya no le quedaron más dudas, Snape era un odiosos mortífago. No pudo soportar estar delante de él, sin ponerse a llorar, por las cosas ocurridas en los últimos días, así que decidió salir del despacho de Severus.- ¡Gabrielle y no...- pero esta ya se había ido- soy un mortífago- susurró para si.

         Inmediatamente Snape se dio cuenta que Gabrielle había salido de su despacho en su verdadera apariencia y fue corriendo a buscarlo, antes cogiendo la poción rejuvenecedora. Una hora después la encontró cerca del lago ya era muy entrada la noche, se habían saltado la cena y ahora casi todos los alumnos estaban en sus salas comunes.

         -Gabrielle- esta se levantó de golpe al oír la voz de Severus.

         -No te acerques maldito mortífago- dijo Gabrielle sacándole la varita.

         -¿No crees que si te hubiera querido matar ya lo hubiera echo?- Gabrielle bajo la varita, Severus continuo imperturbable.- yo no soy un mortífago.

         -Si que lo eres he visto la marca oscura en tu brazo- le replicó Gabrielle.

         -Si no te has dado cuneta he utilizado el presente. Ahora no soy un mortífago, antes lo fui- Severus bajo la cabeza, se sentía incomodo al hablar de este tema.

         -¿Y como puedo saber que dices la verdad?- le preguntó pero su corazón le decía que era verdad.

         -No lo puedes saber. Tienes confiar en mi...o en ti. ¿De verdad crees que yo soy un mortífago, con todo lo que me he preocupado por ti?- le dijo Severus. Gabrielle bajo la cabeza y se sentó otra vez en el suelo cerca del lago.

         -Lo siento, yo...tendría que haber confiado en ti- Severus se sentó a su lado- pero es que la verdad es que tengo miedo. No se porque pero me cuesta mucho confiar en la gente. Y cuando me sentí segura contigo, descubrí la marca y pensé que me habías traicionado.

         -No te preocupes, Gabrielle- dijo rodeándole los hombros con el brazo- yo tampoco confío mucho en la gente- Gabrielle sonrió con lagrimas en  los ojos- no me digas que te va a poner a llorar- se burló Snape.

         -Es que me siento mal por haber desconfiado de ti...-Snape le dio la poción y ella se la tomó transformándose en una niña con una ropa bastante grande.

         -Recuerdas yo, al principio también desconfié de ti.

La pequeña Gabrielle apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su profesor y poco a poco se quedó dormida. Cuando esto pasó Severus la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta las habitaciones de Slytherin y la dejo en su cama.

-Buenas noches Gabrielle- la tapó bien y le acarició el pelo. Se giro para irse y cuando estaba en la puerta oyó una dulce voz, medio dormida que se dirigía a él.

-Buenas noches, Severus...

N/A: Espero que os haya gustado, si es así, no es así dejadme reviews o enviadme un e-mail a Neui_Snape@yahoo.com. Por cierto si teneis suggerencias también me las podeis enviar.

Como veis tampoco soy tan mala...aunque...solo esperad.

Muchas gracias por leerlo.

KALISTO


	14. ¿Era roja o azul?

         Bueno, como en el otro tarde tanto he decidido poner este más pronto. Lo que no es el capítulo 15 cuando llegara. Paciencia...

         Astartea: JAJAJAJAJA. No me parece en absoluto una chorrada porque cuando leí tu review me estuve riendo como un cuarto de hora. Aunque tengo que admitir que me costo entenderlo. Lo siento soy así. Y no, no es ninguna venganza, es una ida de olla muuuuuuy Grande. Lo siento. J. Y como puedes pensar que me pueda enfadar por esto, JAJAJAJA. Aunque a partir de ahora cada vez que escribo Lechuza, me fijo mucho JAJAJAJA.

         Naiko: Pues si comienza a recordar algo. De momento Harry no pinta casi nada, pero en la segunda parte, supongo que empezara a salir de vez en cuando, aunque no te prometo nada, porque no yo misma se como acabara... A y el hombre que le dijo que saliera... también sabréis pronto (o no tan pronto) quien es.

         Luzoscura: Muchas gracias. Ya veo que mi hipnotismo surgió efecto, me alegra que te guste la idea, aunque no sea voluntariamente. JAJAJAJA (Kalisto ríe malvadamente) 

         _-¡EH tu! NO me copies la risa._

_         -De acuerdo Voldie._

_         -No me llames Voldie o te haré una avadra Kedavra, que no te reconocerán ni tus padres._

_         -UUUUU Que miedo. Como te borre de la historia ya verás. Venga si te portas bien saldrás en uno los próximos... capítulos._

_         -Uy Kalisto, que pelo más largo y bonito tienes.- Kalisto se sonroja._

_         -Ya veremos. _

Bueno esto ha sido un aviso de que pronto volverá Voldemort...

Sybill: Si esto te parece erótico, no leas este capítulo... Bueno yo creo que un beso en la mejilla significa amistad o sea, que son amigos es correcto, pero hasta cuando...JAJAJAJAJA 

         -Vale, Voldie ya no te imito.

         De lo de tu fic, lo leí antes de leer el review, JAJAJAJA, un poco bruja si que soy... Y si quieres que te diga la verdad, aunque ya te la he dicho en un review, ME HA ENCANTADO!!! En serio, no lo diría si no fuera verdad. Pues espero que lo sigas pronto...

Sheyla Ryddle: Muchas gracias. Si se gustan o no lo sabremos algún día, de momento y como queda más o menos claro en el capítulo anterior son amigos. Aunque la verdad es que Severus esta cambiando mucho des de que ha llegado su amiga... no se.

Bueno, ahora si, un beso a todas las personas que lean este capítulo y si quieren dejar un review, lo agradeceré.

Alguien piensa que J.K.Rowling se metería en fanfiction.net para escribir fics de Harry Potter, si los personajes son suyos. Verdad que no? Pues claro que los personajes no son míos... bueno menos Gabrielle y alguno más que aparecerá por aquí, aunque Snape si que es mío pero de otra forma JAJAJAJA

         **14. ¿ERA ROJA O AZUL?**

         Las semanas pasaron deprisa, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas fue, ese trimestre, Charlie Weasley, porque cada trimestre cambiarían de profesor, porque ninguno podía quedarse más tiempo. 

         Gabrielle, cada vez que miraba a la profesora McGonagall, le daban ganas de tirarle del moño ese, hasta que la cara de la profesora quedara sin arrugas. Pero no lo llevó a cabo porque sabia que parecería más joven y le gustaría más a Severus.

         -¿Pero que carai estoy haciendo?- se recriminó a si misma, durante la clase de transformaciones- Esto es una tontería, él ya me dijo que solo era una compañera- frunció el ceño mientras pensaba- ¿y ella que? Tendré que descubrir por quien siente algo ella.- se rió.

         -¿Le pasa algo señorita Cooper?- le preguntó la profesora extrañada.

         -No, profesora- dijo inocentemente Gabrielle.

         Después de clases Gabrielle siguió a Mcgonagall. La profesora se dirigió al despacho del Director. Gabrielle sabia que era arriesgado pero se coló detrás de Minerva cuando esta dijo la contraseña. Subió silenciosamente las escaleras de caracol, bastante atrás de la profesora, para que esta no la viera. McGonagall entró en el despacho de Dumbledore y por suerte de Gabrielle no cerró la puerta y pudo ver i oír todo lo que pasaba dentro, siempre y cuando hablaran fuerte y se pusieran en su campo de visión. 

         -Hola Minerva

-Hola, Albus. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien. ¿Has recibido noticias de tu familia?- Aquí Gabrielle agudizó el oído.

-Si mis hijos, están bien. Y mi marido- dijo tristemente McGonagall. Gabrielle saltó de alegría "Esta casada!!!!", pero se calló cuando notó el tono triste de la profesora.- esta como siempre, solo lo podría salvar una poción de la que se desconocen los ingredientes, llamada la "la luz de la esperanza".

         -Es una lastima que con el paso del tiempo se perdieran todos los libros donde salía dicha poción y la memoria oral tampoco la recuerde- Minerva asintió y Gabrielle sintió pena por ella.-No te preocupes. Bueno, haber si llega Severus ya...

-Gabrielle ¿qué haces aquí?- le dijo con una voz muy seria. Gabrielle rió nerviosa, Severus la había pillado con las manos en la masa o mejor dicho con los celos en la masa.

-Es que pasaba por aquí...- no le iba a decir "es que estaba celosa de la profesora y he decidido seguirla para ver si entre ella y tu había algo". Gabrielle bajo la mirada. "Patético, ¿cómo he sido capaz de hacer una cosa así. Que no tengo 11 años"

- Vete de aquí, ahora mismo, antes de que alguien te vea. Por cierto, hoy entra en mi despacho y bébete la poción, yo llegare más tarde. La contraseña es _esencia inmortal_ ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, claro, Severus. Hasta luego.- y se fue corriendo bajando las escaleras antes de que alguien más la viera. Fue al gran comedor donde sus amigos la esperaban para cenar. Después de cenar y de ser un poco amable con Malfoy que le explicó que él tenia una gran mansión. Se dirigió al despacho de Severus. Dijo la contraseña que la pareció un tanto extraña. Abrió el armario donde estaban las pociones y se encontró con dos colores.

         -¿Cuál era, la azul o la roja?- se pudo a meditar no segundos- esto me pasa por quedarme mirando esos ojos negros. No puedo esperarme a que venga por que seguro que se ríe de mi. Me lo merezco. Bueno...Azul- cogió la botella con el liquido azul y se la bebió. Su cuerpo comenzó poco a poco a decrecer- Mierda, bueno que pinta tendrá a los- se puso a calcular la edad que tendría ahora. Puso cara de horror- menos 2 años. Mierda, que hago, que hago...- ya aparentaba solo 7 años. 

Rápidamente cogió la botellita con el líquido rojo y bebió, dejo de decrecer cuando aparentaba 3 años, pero no creció, aunque se tomo otros sorbo del liquido rojo.

-¿Qué haré ahora? Seguro que Snape se enfada mucho y no me habla nunca más- los ojos se le empezaron a humedecer. -Con tan poco tiempo y ya me comporto como una niña de tres años- se sentó en el suelo y se cogió de las rodillas. Media hora después, lentamente se abrió la puerta. Severus vio una figura extremadamente pequeña en un rincón de su cuarto. Su mente funciono a gran velocidad.

-¿Gabrielle?- le preguntó Snape dudando.

-Lo siento- dijo con una voz de una niña de tres años.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- le preguntó acercándose a ella y poniéndose a su altura.

-Me he equivocado de color, era roja y cogí la azul- Severus intentó reprimir la risa pero no pudo empezó a reír a carcajadas. Gabrielle lo miró con los ojos rojos y enfurecidos- no te rías- y empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

-Lo siento.- luego se puso serio- pero tendrías que haber rejuvenecido más, hasta los menos 2 años, ¿cómo has conseguido parar el efecto?

-Me he bebido una botella de la roja- dijo todavía llorando. Snape frunció el ceño.

-Vaya, pues me parece que tendrás que estar así durante bastante tiempo- la niña lo miró – si te bebes tan seguido las dos pociones, la roja lo único que hace es detener el rejuvenecimiento y al cabo de unas horas a un paso muy lento empieza a envejecer, hasta tu edad.

-¿De cuanto tiempo estas hablando?

-Una semana al menos- la niña empezó a llorar más fuerte- veo que contra más rejuveneces más rápido te afecta en el comportamiento. Venga no te preocupes, solo será una semana.- la acarició el pelo, pero ella continuaba llorando. Snape se levantó- Venga vamos a ver a Dumbledore.-Cogió a la niña en brazos, que se puso a llorar en su hombro mientras él la abrazaba- no querrás que te vea así, ¿no?- la niña se restregó los ojos con las manos y negó con la cabeza- pues basta de llorar ¿de acuerdo? 

-Vale.- dijo

-Le diremos a tus amigos que estas enferma y que volverás la semana que viene. Vamos- se dirigió a la chimenea y tiró polvos flu.- Despacho de Dumbledore.

Cuando llegaron en el despacho se encontraban Lupin y Sirius, que junto a Dumbledore miraron extrañados la niña que llevaba en brazos.

-Lo siento Albus, pero es un asunto de extrema importancia, es sobre Gabrielle.

-Ya he puesto en antecedentes a Sirius y a Remus. ¿Quién es esta niña?

-Este es el problema ella es Gabrielle- dijo secamente. Los otros tres los miraron con sorpresa- se ha equivocado de poción y ha rejuvenecido más, pero para parar el rejuvenecimiento se ha tomado la otra...- Gabrielle escondía su cabeza en el hombro de Severus.- Bueno, en resumen que no volverá a su estado normal hasta dentro de una semana.- Al oír eso Gabrielle volvió a ponerse a llorar.- Gabrielle...

-No lo puedo evitar...

-Extrañamente la edad que tiene físicamente le afecta también en la conducta- les explico a los otros que todavía no sabían que decir- tranquila solo será una semana- le dijo acariciándole el pelo.

-Lo siento, te he dejado toda la túnica mojada- Snape respiró profundamente para no enfadarse.

-no...importa- le dijo dejándola en una silla. Todos se extrañaron del intentó de Snape de ser amable. Dumbledore les sirvió una taza de chocolate a Gabrielle y te para Snape. Luego se dirigió a Dumbledore- diremos a sus compañeros que esta enferma.

-Si, es una buena idea. Informaremos a Poppy de que vendrá la joven Gabrielle, por una semana.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Me parece bien- dijo Severus.

-A mi no – dijo Gabrielle, todavía sollozando.

-Gabrielle deja de comportarte como si tuvieras 3 años.

-Tengo 3 años.

-No tienes tres años tienes 24- dijo bebiendo un sorbo de te.

-¿Pues dime, donde quieres estar escondida esta semana?- le preguntó Dumbledore a Gabrielle.

-Con él- dijo señalando a Severus. Este se atraganto con el te y empezó a toser hasta que del esfuerzo quedo rojo. Sirius y Remus se quedaron blancos era la primera vez, que supiesen,  que alguien prefería quedarse con Snape, dejándole escoger. - él es el que conoce mejor las pociones que me he tomado.

-En eso tiene razón, Severus- le dijo Dumbledore.

-Lo siento, Albus pero me niego. La tuve que soportar cuatro días con 11 años y quede más que harto. Si entonces no quería comerse la verdura ve a saber tu lo que pasará ahora.- dijo severamente.

Gabrielle empezó a sollozar de nuevo, los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lagrimas y ella puso cara de pena.

-Gabrielle, no me mires así. Y no llores. Cuando digo que no es NO. Lo siento pero no podría soportarte una semana más. Les daré el honor de conocerte a fondo a los demás.

-Por eso mismo tu eres el que me conoce mejor de todo Hogwarts. Por favor- puso cara de pena cada vez más acentuada.

-Snape, no dejarás que a la niña le coja un trauma porque tu no quieres estar con ella ¿no?- le dijo Sirius divertido ante la escena.

-¡Cállate Black!- casi le grito Snape.

-Por favor te prometo que me portaré bien y ni notarás que estoy allí- le dijo Gabrielle.

-Vamos Severus ¿Qué te cuesta? – apoyó a Gabrielle Dumbledore. "La integridad psíquica" murmuro Snape para si.

-De acuerdo- dijo Snape. Gabrielle hizo una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó.

-No te arrepentirás.- le dijo la niña.

-Me parece que es demasiado tarde...  -susurró Severus.

                  ____________________________

-Muy bien, tu quédate aquí, y no salgas ni toques nada. ¿De acuerdo?- la niña asintió- no-toques-nada- le repitió- voy a decirle a tu amiga, que estas enferma. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Carla Hobson.

-De acuerdo. – abrió la puerta pero antes de cerrarla- y recuerda, no...

-Ya lo he entendido, que no puedo tocar nada- dijo ya enfadada- Snape se fue- es que ha veces es de un pesado... Aunque si le hubiera escuchado cuando lo de los colores ahora no estaría aquí. – pensó un momento- en definitiva, tiene motivos para desconfiar.

                  ______________________________

En la sala común de Slytherin estaban Matt y Carla, impacientándose porque Gabrielle todavía no llegaba.

-¿Que le habrá pasado?- preguntó Matt. Pero antes de que Carla pudiera responder nada, la puerta de la sala común se abrió y apareció el profesor Snape. Busco a alguien con la mirada y se dirigió hacia Matt y Carla.

-Señortita Hobson, la señorita Cooper no vendrá a dormir esta noche- los dos se alarmaron.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- preguntó Matt.

-Nada de que preocuparse señor Wolf. Esta enferma y hasta la semana que viene no podrá volver aquí.- dijo Severus secamente.

-¿Podemos ir a verla?- le preguntó Carla.

-No- dijo un podo sobresaltado- es que... tiene varicela mágica, y ya saben lo contagiosa que es. Bueno ahora ya lo saben. Si quieren decirle algo me lo tendrán que decir a mi o dármelo por escrito, yo se lo daré a ella.

-Dígale que esperamos que se recupero pronto- le dijo Matt.

-Claro, señor Wolf- dijo casi escupiendo el nombre del chico.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, profesor Snape- dijeron Matt y Carla. Snape se fue casi rezando de que Gabrielle no hubiera tocado nada. Matt y Carla se quedaron un buen rato hablando de lo que le pasaba a Gabrielle. Mucha gente les preguntó que era lo que quería el profesor y ellos se lo contaron.

                  ____________________________________

Ya en el despacho y después de revisar 10 veces que Gabrielle no hubiera tocado nada, se puso a corregir trabajos. Al ver que Gabrielle estaba en una butaca sin hacer nada, le dio un libro de pociones para que aprovechara el tiempo. Al cabo de 10 minutos Gabrielle estaba completamente dormida.

Snape desde su mesa la observaba. Aunque era más pequeña continuaba teniendo el precioso pelo rubio de Gabrielle, los mismo ojos (ahora cerrados) y los mismos labios. Snape salió de sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.- Entraron Lupin y Sirius-perro con una bandeja con comida.

-Como pensamos que no te atreverías a dejarla sola, os hemos traído la comida- dijo Remus mientras Sirius se transformaba en humano, luego se acercó a ella.

-Que bonita se ve dormida. Todavía no entiendo como puede atreverse a quedarse aquí contigo.

-Sirius...- le dijo Remus. Snape empezaba a enfadarse.

-De acuerdo- luego miro el libro que tenia la niña cogido- que malo que eres dándole somníferos en forma de libro.

-Muy graciosos, Black.- en ese momento la niña se despertó.

-¡Hola!¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Gabrielle.

-Os hemos traído la cena- le dijo Remus con una sonrisa y acercándole la bandeja.

-Muchas gracias, Remus- Cuando Gabrielle abrió la cubierta de la bandeja se quedó quieta y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Los ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

Snape se acercó rápidamente para ver que la había perturbado tanto y se quedó blanco.

-No, otra vez no...- miro a la niña- no llores, yo lo soluciono.- y se fue hacia la chimenea tranquilamente y desapareció.

-Pero ¿Por qué lloras, Gabrielle?- le preguntó Sirius muy sorprendido.

-No lloro, Severus me ha dicho que no llore y yo no lloro...

-Bueno... y porque estas así- intentó formular la pregunta de otro modo.

-Porque... no me gusta ni la verdura ni el pescado- y las lagrimas empezaron a caerle.

-Pero Gabrielle, no es para ponerse así- la intentó tranquilizar Sirius, pero consiguió el efecto contrario.

-¡Déjame en paz!- entonces empezó a llorar más fuerte. En ese momento llegó Snape con una bandeja de comida.

-¿Qué le has hecho, Black?- le dijo Snape acusándolo.

-Yo nada- se defendió Sirius– solo le he preguntado porque lloraba.

-¿Y te parece poco?- luego se dirigió a la butaca donde estaba Gabrielle y se puso de rodillas delante de ella- No hace falta que hoy te comas la verdura y el pescado. Venga no llores, Gabrielle. – dijo con la voz más dulce que poseía, la niña se secó las lagrimas –te he traído carne y patatas- a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió ampliamente. 

Al cabo de unos segundos parecía que nunca hubiese llorado. Sirius y Remus se sorprendieron al notar el cambio de reacción.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntaron a Snape.

-Es algo muy extraño, cuanto más joven se hace con la poción rejuvenecedora más se comporta como la edad que aparenta y menos como la que tiene.

-Es... curioso- susurró Remus.

-En resumen que la tenéis que tratar como si tuviera 3 años- al cabo de un rato Sirius y Lupin se fueron a sus habitaciones. 

Snape continuo con su trabajo, hasta las 10 cuando se dio cuenta de que Gabrielle se había vuelto a dormir en la butaca. Transformó la otra butaca en una pequeña cama. Cogió a la niña cuidadosamente en brazos y la llevó hacia la nueva cama y la tapó. En los jardines de Hogwarts empezaba una gran tormenta. Severus continuó trabajando y hacia las 12 se fue a su habitación que tenia una puerta que comunicaba con su despacho. Se cambio y se metió en la gran cama, dejando la puerta abierta. Media hora después notó como alguien e zarandeaba.

-¿Qué pasa Gabrielle?- dijo medio dormido. Se oyó un trueno que hizo que Gabrielle diera un brinco.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- le preguntó con carita de pena.

-¡No! Creo que es mejor que...

-Es que me dan mucho miedo los truenos, por favor...- Severus pensó en lo pesada que podía ponerse esa niña y accedió.

-De acuerdo, pero que esto no salga de aquí ¿de acuerdo?- él la vio asentir entre la oscuridad, y le hizo un hueco en su cama.

-Buenas noches, Severus- ella se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Gabrielle.

-¿Me cuentas un cuento?- le preguntó.

-¡No!

-Valía la pena intentarlo.

-Duérmete- y poco a poco los dos se fueron durmiendo.

N/A: que bonito. Pobre Severus ahora le ha tocado cargar con una niña de tres años. SI con 11 años era ya un pelmazo de niña ahora con 3 cualquiera le niega nada, no?

Bueno Luzoscura, de momento ni para ti ni para mi, se queda en el aire. Minerva esta casada pero su marido esta muy enfermo... Bueno, ya veremos...

Hasta la próxima, por cierto, si alguien tiene idea de lo que puede pasar con alguna de las edades que tendrá Gabrielle, durante la semana, por favor un e-mail o en el messenger... Estoy falta de inspiración haber si con lagunas ideas...

enarha@hotmail.com

Gracias a todos 


	15. La pequeña Gabrielle

Eiiiiiii, ya se que he tardado mucho, lo siento, pero me falta tiempo, y no tengo tiempo de pasar los capitulos, que las hago en el tren, y ya tengo esta acabada, faltan pocos capitulos para que termine... más que nada porque el... mejor me callo, solo diré que hare una segunda parte, será como si dividiera el fic en dos, OK? No se si me explicado si no me he entendido no yo, JAJAJA

Ahora los reviews:

Sheyla Ryddle: Tienes toda la razón, el papel de padre no es para él, JAJAJA, en este capítulo veremos la poca paciencia de padre que tiene.

Sybill: JAJAJA, yo creo que la consinte porque sabe que no es su hija, y el no es el encargado de educarla. Teoricamente comemos pescado y verdura para crecer fuerte y sanos, pero ella ya es una mujer y ya no esta en edad de crecer, es decir, que si no se come el pesacdo y la verdura es su problema, no?

Como te da morbo esto? JAJAJA, pero la verdad es que quedan muy bien, ya veremos como se desarrollan las situaciones.

Luzoscura: Pobre Minerva, que imagen teneis todos de ella, por cierto el último capítulo en los últimos parrafos hay una intervención de Gabrielle dedicada a ti. JAJAJA. YA veras. 

Montse Seoane: JIJIJIJI, como has podido ver no he tardado casi nada en sacar el capitulo, JAJAJA y encima es cortisimo a ver si el sábado pongo el 16. Muchas gracias.

Princessofdarkness: Muchassssssssssss gracias y espero que te guste este también. 

Bueno a todo el mundo gracias por leer este fic y espero recibir reviews de todos, aunque solo ponga "GUAI" o "MALO", bueno si quereis, más cosas, como suggerencias y criticas constructivas que de los errores se aprende. O algunos errores que no me he dado cuenta, como por ejemplo lo de "lechuza" y "lechuga", JAJJAJA, todavía me río ahora, aunque me parece que nuca más lo volveré a poner. Bueno eso espero noticias vuestras y MUCHAAAAAAAAAAAS GRAAAAAAAAAAAACIAS A TOOOOOOODOOOOOOS/AAAAAAAAAAS.

Allí va el capítulo número 15:

**15. LA PEQUEÑA GABRIELLE**

****

Cuando Gabrielle despertó se encontró un elfo domestico mirándola. 

-Em...Hola. Me llamo Gabrielle.

-Hola señorita Gabrielle señorita, yo llamarme Dobby. Y estar muy agradecido de que el señor profesor Snape le haya encomendado a Dobby cuidar de la señorita Gabrielle.- dijo el elfo domestico con una voz bastante chillona.

-AH, gracias, supongo...- después Dobby la acompaño al despacho donde le había servido el desayuno. 

Snape cada momento que tenia libre se pasaba a ver como andaban las cosas. Y cada vez que iba la niña se le tiraba encima, le abrazaba y le empezaba a explicar todas las cosas que había echo con Dobby.

Por la tarde Dobby y Gabrielle recibieron la visita de Dumbledore estuvieron una hora hablando.

-¿Quieres más te, Albus?

-Si, gracias- Gabrielle se levantó, seguida de cerca de Dobby, que no la perdía de vista ni un segundo como le había mandado Severus, y fueron a preparar más te.

Albus vio como de la puerta asomaba la cabeza de Snape.

-Hola Albus ¿Esta Gabrielle?

-En la cocina- respondió extrañado Dumbledore. Snape entro sigilosamente.

-Es que casa vez que entro se...

-¡Severus!- la niña corrió hacia Snape.

-Por favor no...- y la niña se le tiro en los brazos- te tires encima de mi- acabó la frase.

-Veo que te ha cogido mucho cariño, Severus-  le dijo Albus con una sonrisa. Snape asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes que, Albus? Ayer me dejo dormir con él, porque a mi me dan mucho miedo los truenos...

-¡Gabrielle! Te dije que no se lo contaras a nadie.

-Lo siento- dijo tristemente. Snape bufó.

-Da igual...

-No sabía que se te daban tan bien los niños, Severus- le dijo Albus.

-Es que no se me dan nada bien, pero ella es cabezota y hasta que no hagas lo que ella quiere no para...

-Bueno yo me voy- dijo Albus- mañana es viernes y el próximo sábado porque no la llevas a Hogsmade, así saldrá un poco. – Severus asintió- ¿Cuántos años tendrá?

-Ocho- calculó Severus.

-Buena edad.

Por la noche cenaron en el despacho, y Gabrielle se fue a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Severus.- le dio un beso y se fue a su cama. Al poco rato se quedó dormida. Después de trabajar Snape también se fue a dormir, pero antes paso por la cama de Gabrielle que se había destapado. La tapó otra vez.

-Buenas noches, Gabrielle- y por inercia le besó la frente. Luego negó con la cabeza- esta mujer me esta ablandando.- y se fue a su cama y se durmió.

                  _____________________________

-Buenas noches señor Harry Potter señor.

-Hola Dobby he venido a visitarte hacia mucho que no te venia a ver. He venido esta tarde pero me han dicho que estabas trabajando fuera de las cocinas.

-Si, Dobby trabaja con el señor profesor Snape y la señorita Gabrielle.

-¿Gabrielle?- preguntó Harry- ¿esta enferma?

-No la señorita Gabrielle no estar enferma- le dijo Dobby.

-¿Y porque no viene a clase?- le preguntó curiosamente Harry.

-EL señor Harry Potter, tendría que saber que  la señorita Gabrielle es demasiado joven para estar en el colegio aprendiendo. Aunque la señorita Gabrielle crecer deprisa.- Harry lo miró extrañado.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Por la mañana la señorita Gabrielle tener tres años por la tarde tener 5 años.

Harry se fue hacia se habitación muy pensativo, podía ser que Snape ocultara a alguien...había tomado una decisión. No, no se lo diría al Director iría él a comprobarlo. 


	16. La varicela magica

Bueno aqui va el siguiente capitulo, el formato nos e si estará bien, si no lo esta lo siento :) 

Primero, los personajes no son ios son de Rowling, menos los que no os suenen como suyos, JAJAJA. Los lugares también son suyos y los hechizos, menos los que me he inventado yo, que saldran dentro de una par de capítulos, pero ya os voy avisando, JAJAJA

Haber, los reviews. Muchas gracias  a todoooooos/aaaaaaaas

Sybill: si que es tierno si, mmmm... Yo la verdad no se que tipo de padre sería, pero seguro que al menos justo (JAJAJA, solo si es Slytherin)

Astartea: NO te preocupes ammi también me ha parecido muy corto, pero este me parece que es un poco más largo... Harry... ya veremos lo que descubre. Gracias, espero que te guste este cap.

Irisa Seli: Muchas gracias.( dice una Kalisto sonrojada), a partir de ahora los capitulos iran más rapidos, porque ya los tengo escritos, JAJAJA

Sheyla Ryddle: es lo que pasa Sheyla , nadie se puede creer que Sev sea malo, lo que si que es es misterioso y a todas nos gusta imaginar cual es este misterio... No os precupeis por Harry, ya veremos que descubre....

Luzoscura: HOLAAAAA, para ti también, pero no tanto porque si no será más largo el apartado de reviews que el del capítuo.JEJEJEJEJE. Una escena de celos? Mmmm... interesante pero tendrá que esperar para la segunda parte, por la que quedan 4 capítulos solamente, JAJAJAJA , que pasará? HAber si os sorprendo... Por cierto te recurdo que MInerva esta casada, no pretendas que le haga los cuernos con Albus, son solo muy buenos amigos. Gracias por tu review.

Y ahora sin más demoraaaaaaaaaaaaaa, el cap 16...

****

**16. LA VARICELA MÁGICA**

****

Cuando por la mañana Gabrielle se despertó le dolía la cabeza y estaba un poco mareada. A parte tenia escalofríos.

Severus se levantó como un día normal, lo único que le ayudaba era que era viernes y solo tenía un par de clases por la mañana. Se duchó y luego se vistió. Fue a la sala donde estaban los sofás y su pequeña mesa de despacho y cogió algunos pergamino.

Severus oyó unos suaves gemidos que venían de la cama de Gabrielle, se acercó a ella.

-Gabrielle ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó.

-No mucho, me duele la cabeza.- dijo suavemente y con voz cansada.

-Haber, destápate que miro si tienes fiebre- la niña se quitó las sabanas que la cubrían hasta el pelo.-Por todos los hechizos, ¿qué te ha pasado?- Gabrielle tenía toda la cara cubierta de una especie de granitos rojos. Le toco la frente con cuidado y vio que tenía fiebre- Tienes la varicela mágica.

-Severus me pican los brazos y la cara...

-No te rasques, que si no te quedaran las señales. Espera que te hago una crema...- Antes de ir a buscar los ingredientes le escribió una carta a Dumbledore diciéndole que no podría dar las clases porque Gabrielle había cogido la varicela.

Fue a su despacho, de donde cogió algunos ingrediente y se los llevó a su habitación. Fue hasta la pequeña cocina que tenía y puso un caldero donde empezó a preparar la poción.

-¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? Todos los niños pasan la Varicela mágica a los 6 años, y como ahora va creciendo también ha tenido que pasarla- pensó en voz alta Severus. 

Cuando termino la poción, esta era de color violeta y bastante espesa. Se acercó con el caldero a Gabrielle. 

-Vamos Gabrielle, siéntate que te pongo la crema- esta mareada y ayudada por Severus se sentó en la cama y miró con los ojos medio cerrados como Snape le esparcía la crema por los brazos, las piernas y la cara.- Ten acaba de ponértela por el resto del cuerpo que yo te preparó la poción para que se te cure pronto.- la niña asintió. 

Después de unos 10 minutos Severus volvió a entrar en el salón donde estaba Gabrielle y se encontró con la niña dormida en la misma posición en que la había dejado, pero esta vez con menos crema en el caldero.

Severus se sentó en un lado de la cama y la zarandeo un poco para despertarla.

-Venga Gabrielle, Tomate esto- le dijo dándole el botecito de poción.

-No quiero beberme esto, yo quiero dormir- dijo todavía medio dormida y más pálida que hacía un rato.

-Claro que si, si te lo tomas te dejaré dormir todo el día...- intentó convencerla Severus.

-Y ¿me traerás un caramelo?- le dijo medio dormida. El profesor la miro extrañado, que tenía que ver un caramelo con eso.

-Si, te traeré un caramelo. Ahora bébetelo, por favor- Gabrielle abrió un poco los labios y Severus le puso la botellita que contenía la poción en los labios poco a poco se bebió todo el contenido. Severus la cogió en brazos y la llevó hacía su habitación, así estaría más tranquila.

Severus se quedó sentado en una silla cerca de la cama donde estaba Gabrielle. Llamaron a la puerta y Severus salió de la habitación para ver quien era. Abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Albus- le dijo al director.

-Buenos días Severus, ¿qué tal está Gabrielle?

-Tiene un poco de fiebre pero  ya le he dado una poción, ahora duerme.

-De acuerdo. Solo venia para saber como estaba- Se giró hacia la puerta para irse.

-Espera un momento, Albus. ¿Tienes un caramelo?- susurró Severus. El director de Hogwarts lo miró y se encogió de hombres. Luego busco por entre los bolsillos y sacón un caramelo.

-Es que Gabrielle me ha pedido uno.

-Entiendo, Severus- dijo con una sonrisa. Y ahora si se fue. Severus dejo el caramelo en una mesa Se sentía estúpido al haber tenido que pedirle un caramelo a Albus. Se acercó a la cama donde dormía Gabrielle. Se sentía estúpido al haber tenido que pedirle un caramelo a Albus.

Gabrielle se removió en la cama.

-Severus...- susurró mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- tengo sed.

-Ahora te traigo agua- le dijo tocándole la frente para ver si tenia fiebre. La fiebre le había bajado un poco y la siesta parecía que le había sentado bien. 

Fue hasta la cocina, donde llenó un vaso de agua, luego volvió a la habitación y con cuidado, cogió a Gabrielle por detrás de la cabeza y la incorporó un poco para que pudiera beber agua. Luego la ayudó a volverse a tumbar y la tapó para que no cogiera frío.

Severus se quedó un rato mirando como dormía Gabrielle, con una media sonrisa en los labios. Se veía tan dulce cuando dormía...

Oyó que alguien había golpeado la puerta y fue a abrir. Remus y Sirius-perro entraron en la habitación de Severus. Remus traía lo que parecía una caja de bombones en la mano. 

-¿Cómo está Gabrielle? Albus nos ha dicho que esta enferma.- dijo Remus con su característica sonrisa amable, mientras Sirius se transformaba en humano.- Podemos entrar a vera, le hemos triado un regalo- Severus miró la caja que traían y luego a ellos.

-Está dormida- dijo con sequedad.

-Tranquilo Snape, no te la queremos quitar...- dijo Sirius con su sonrisa burlona. Snape frunció en ceño, pero luego sonrío con malicia.

-De acuerdo entrad- Remus y Sirius lo miraron extrañados. Pero Sirius entró y Remus se quedó pensativo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Snape, la varicela mágica, ¿no es contagiosa?- dijo con tono de duda Remus.

-Si- le respondió sencillamente Severus. Remus abrió mucho los ojos- Nunca he visto a un perro con varicela.

-Sirius sal de aquí, la varicela es contagiosa- le gritó Remus  a su amigo sin atreverse a entrar. Este salió mientras Severus se dirigía a la cocina riéndose.

-¡Maldito Snape!- dijo enfadado Sirius- por eso nos ha dejado entrar....- Severus volvió al lugar donde estaban los dos amigos, todavía estaba riendo.

-Ten tomate esto- le dijo entregándole una botellita- porque si no Albus se enfadará conmigo, sin razón.- Sirius miró la botella dudoso.

-¿Y como se que esto no me ara más daño que beneficio?- dijo mirándole a los ojos. Severus alzó una ceja.

-Tu mismo. Si no la quieres...

-Venga Sirius, a mi me hace cada mes la poción y no me ha pasado nada...

-Aún...- puntualizó Sirius, bebiéndose la poción.

-Puede que cojas un poco de fiebre, pero nada que un hombre como tu no pueda soportar- dijo Snape mofándose.

-Bueno, Snape, dale esto a Gabrielle cuando se despierte- le dijo Remus dejando la caja de bombones encima de la mesa. Severus asintió. Luego el licántropo y el animago se fueron.

Por la tarde cuando Gabrielle ya aparentaba 7 años se encontró mejor y Severus dejo que se levantara de la cama, pero para ir directamente a sentarse en un sillón.

Gabrielle al haber dormido toda la noche pasada y la mañana y al encontrarse muchísimo mejor, le rebosaba energía por todas partes. En cambio Severus estaba agotado, se había pasado la mañana preparando pociones  y cremas.

Se levantó despacio y se fue a buscar una poción para que el no tuviera la varicela. Cuando volvía a sentarse en el sofá, encontró la caja de bombones y al lado el caramelo que le había dado el director.

-Ten, esto te lo ha traído Lupin y Black - le dijo dándole la caja. Ella la abrió sonriente y cogió un bombón- no comas mucho que te van a sentar mal.- la niña asintió.

-¿Quieres uno?- le preguntó ofreciéndole uno.- Severus negó con la cabeza- Oooooh- dijo tristemente.

-No se si lo querrás, después de los bombones que te han traído esos dos, pero te lo he prometido- le dijo dándole el caramelo. Gabrielle sonrió y apartó los bombones .

-¡Claro que lo quiero!- dijo levantándose de un salto y cogiendo el caramelo- muchas gracias- Severus vio que realmente Gabrielle ya no estaba enferma.

Después de cenar la comida que les trajeron los elfos, Gabrielle se acercó a Severus con una sonrisa.

-Mañana vamos a Hogsmeade, ¿no?- Severus la miró, lo había olvidado.

-Si supongo que si...- se resignó Snape.

-QUE BIEN. Pues me voy a dormir- le dijo muy contenta. Le dio un beso de buenas noches y feliz se fue a dormir.

-Me parece que mañana será un día muy largo...- se dijo a si mismo.

N/A: Por favor dejad reviews, el proximo capitulo iran a Hogsmeade, JEJEJE, que pasara? Bueno de momento los proximos 2 capítulos son para poner la cosas en su sitio. Los interesantes son el penúltimo y último, JAJAJA.

En verdad tengo ganas de acabar esta parte de la historia, pues tengo como 6 fics, que los estoy escriviendo (en el tren; JAJAJA). Que algun dia los subire, JAJAJA. Son raros, se me han ocurrido en el tren que quereis....

Bueno hasta pronto y cuidado con la varicela mágica...


	17. Hogsmeade

Amni: JAJAJA, de acuerdo lo tendré en cuenta... JIJIJIJI, tu por si acaso quedate en casita y no te preocupes por esto que yo ya lo solucionaré. Jijijiji. Snape y Gabrielle juntos porque piensas esto... ya te digo yo que "sorpresas te da la vida"

Sybill: SI,el problema principal es que mi padre formateo el ordenador (la 10 vez en un año...) y todavía no tenia instalado el microsofti lo he puesto en el word.

NO le cogera la varicela porque se ha todado una poción para que no la coga...JAJAJAJA

Luzoscura: Ya se que Sirius se merecería tener la varicela pero no crees que Albus se cabrearia bastante y con Minerva la cosa se estancaría, JAJAJA.

La verdad es que tenia los capítulos hechos pero tenia un vacio muy grande cuando Gabrielle se tomaba la poción, así que cuando se me ocurrió le pasó esto, pero claro Sirius ya tiene su papel en el final de la história...

De acuerdo quieres saber la verdad, es que no se como describir un perro con varicela, JAJAJA.

Sheyla Ryddle: sería interesante, puede que me apunto lo de la varicela para más adelante, JAJAJA, pobre Sirius. LA varicela tarda una semana o quince días en que se vea. JAJAJA

  ****

**17. HOGSMEADE**

****

Por la mañana Gabrielle se despertó temprano, tenia muchas ganas de ir a Hogsmaede, otra vez. Fue a la habitación de Severus, que al ser sábado no tenia intención de despertarse pronto.

-Severus...-le susurró Gabrielle al oído. Este no se inmutó, solo gruñó- ¡Severus, despierta!- gritó. Esta vez se despertó y se incorporó de golpe.

-¿Pero que...?- dijo mientras tomaba conciencia de donde estaba- ¿qué haces aquí?- le gruñó mientras se volvía a tumbar.

-Buenos días, Severus- él solo la miró-  Levántate- le dijo tirándole de la manga- hoy vamos a Hogsmeade.- dijo emocionada.

-Si, Gabrielle hoy, pero tenemos todo el día.

-Pero he pensado- Snape arqueo una ceja- que cuanto más temprano salgamos de Hogwarts menos gente nos verá.- Severus se dio por vencido intentar convencerla de algo era totalmente imposible.

-Vale, ve a vestirte- la niña salió de la habitación muy feliz. Al cabo de un rato Snape salió de la habitación y se encontró a la niña completamente preparada para irse. – de acuerdo vamonos ya, desayunaremos allí.

Salieron de la habitación, en las mazmorras no era común encontrarse mucha gente un sábado temprano, pero se encontraron a alguien.

-Hola Severus, veo que me has hecho caso- Snape asintió y Dumbledore prosiguió- Cuídala bien y no la pierdas de vista ni un momento, ya sabes como son los niños en esa edad.

-No te preocupes lo haré- y se fueron hacia la puerta de Hogwarts, por el camino, por suerte, no encontraron a nadie más. Cuando ya estaban en un carro, Severus se fijó que la niña llevaba una mochila- ¿Qué llevas en la mochila?

-Llevo ropa por si hace frío- al fin llegaron a Hogsmeade: la niña empezó a correr por todos los lados de un aparador a otro.

-¡Gabrielle ven aquí!- le ordenó Severus- no quiero que te alejes demasiado,- en un principio ella obedeció, pero vio un aparador de escobas y fue corriendo hacía allí.

Al rato llegaron a las tres escobas y se sentaron en una mesa, Madam Rosamenta les sirvió un buen desayuno, al salir Gabrielle hizo ademán de querer volver a huir corriendo, y Severus se armó de paciencia.

-Gabrielle, no quiero que te alejes de mi- dijo lo más suave que pudo- quiero que te quedes todo el rato a mi lado ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale- fueron caminando lentamente y Severus notó que Gabrielle le cogía la mano. Al principio pensó en deshacerse de su mano pero después pensó que así la tendría más controlada y tampoco le molestaba.- ¿vamos a la tienda de bromas?

-No- fue la seca respuesta de Severus.

-¿Porque, no?

-Porque lo digo yo.

-Esto no es una respuesta.

-Claro que lo es.

-No lo es.- Severus suspiró.

-Igualmente ¿A quien le harás las bromas?- le preguntó Snape.

-A ti- le dijo sencillamente.

-Esto te sirve como respuesta, no me gusta que me hagan bromas, es más no me gustan las bromas.

-Pues deberían gustarte, así reirías un poco...

-Tampoco me gusta reír.

-Es una lastima, porque cuando ríes estas muy guapo- Severus se sonrojó mientras Gabrielle no le daba importancia a su comentario.

Al final acabó ganando Gabrielle y fueron a la tienda de bromas, pero solo a mirar y después fueron a comer. Snape dejo bien claro al mesero que nada de verdura ni pescado si no quería tener a una revoltosa niña llorando desconsoladamente, al fin él había aprendido la lección.

Después de comer fueron a dar otra vuelta, al principio Severus pensó en volver cuando Gabrielle se cansara pero a este paso sería él el que se cansaría antes. Empezaba a refrescar.

-Gabrielle hace frío ¿Porque no volvemos? No quiero que te resfríes.- le dijo Snape intentando un argumento para volver a Hogwarts.

-No te preocupes, antes ya te he dicho que llevaba ropa por si hacia frío- Severus le hizo una mueca a la sonriente niña. Esta cogió su mochila y sacó una bufanda verde y plata.

-Esta bufanda es la mía- le dijo Snape. La niña solo lo miró extrañada.

-Si, pero es que es muy bonita y huele muy bien- esta le sonrió. Mientras Severus miraba interrogativamente- si, huele a especies...- luego lo miró- si, huele como tu.- luego desvió la mirada-mira cuantos libros- le dijo Gabrielle soltándose de su mano y corriendo hacia el aparador que estaba en una esquina. Snape bajo la cabeza con impotencia.

-Es que ¿no se cansa nunca?- cuando se disponía a ir hacía allí vio una sombra negra que se dirigía hacia la esquina donde estaba Gabrielle, no pudo evitarlo y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Fue corriendo hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo.

-Vámonos, Gabrielle- le ordenó con la voz temblándole un poco. Al ver que la niña no reaccionaba la cogió en brazos. En ese momento la sombra negra apareció por la esquina y Snape pudo ver perfectamente de quien se trataba, por lo que se quedó unos segundos colapsado pero luego giro sobre sus talones y se alejó a paso ligero.

                            ___________________

-Hola Severus, si que habéis llegado pronto- Dumbledore calló cuando vio preocupación en los ojos siempre inexpresivos de Snape- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-He visto a Pettigrew.

-¿Qué?- Dumbledore se levantó de golpe. Gabrielle se asustó de la cara de preocupación del director- Gabrielle, porque no te llevas a Fawkes a la habitación de al lado y le cuentas una historia.

-Pero yo no quiero...

-Gabrielle haz lo que te dice Albus...-le dijo Snape sin posibilidad de replica.

-De acuerdo...-la niña cogió la fénix y se fue la habitación que le había indicado Albus.

-Es que no lo entiendo, ¿se creen que soy una niña?,- se quedó pensativa unos segundos- la verdad es que lo aparento pero ya tengo 24 años y creo que tengo derecho a saber lo que pasa, ¿no crees Fawkes?- Gabrielle lo miró y al ver que no respondía continuo- Estoy harta de parecer una niña porque explícame tu ¿cómo se va a fijar en mi Sev...?-se calló de golpe, ¿De verdad quería que Severus se fijara en ella? La verdad es que él se había portado muy bien con ella... Gabrielle se cruzó de brazos. Se había portado bien con ella des de que era una niña, cuando era adulta parecía odiarla. En resumen- tiene vena de padre pero de nada más. Bueno, la verdad es que a mi me da igual...- ¿de verdad le daba igual?

-Vamos Gabrielle- le dijo Snape que acababa de abrir la puerta. Ella se giró y cogió a Fawkes.

-No le digas nada de lo que hemos hablado a nadie ¿de acuerdo?- dejo al fénix en su sitio- gracias por escucharme.- se despidió de Dumbledore, que parecía preocupado y se fue con Severus.

-Pareces preocupado- le dijo Gabrielle al ver la cara de pensativo que ponía Severus mientras se dirigían a las mazmorras.

-¿Dices?- le preguntó Snape saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Que pareces preocupado- le repitió.

-Si, es que hay algo que me preocupa.-hubo un pequeño silencio.

         -¿Quién es Pettigrew?- Severus estaba sumido en sus pensamientos  y ni la miró- Ya veo que no me lo quieres contar- Gabrielle se molestó, volvía al tema de que no tenia 10 años tenia 24.

         -No es eso, es que no quiero preocuparte- le dijo secamente Snape.- además no lo entenderías.

         -Claro- dijo con enfado Gabrielle, Severus la miró y se detuvo.

         -¿Qué te pasa?

         -Que tengo 24 años no 10. – Snape iba a decir algo pero Gabrielle no le dio la oportunidad- Tu te preocupas por lo que me pasa y me obligas a contártelo y tu no me dejas preocuparme por ti. Siempre me estas diciendo lo que tengo que hacer o lo que no tengo que hacer. Y encima me habéis echado del despacho para que no oyera vuestra conversación.- 

         -Puede que no tengas 10 años pero te comportas como si los tuvieras.

         -Eres cruel...No quiero volver a verte nunca más.-Gabrielle se fue corriendo.

         -¡Gabrielle!- pero esta no se giró. Estaba harta de que la trataran como una cría y por culpa de la poción que le influía en el comportamiento, se fue llorando. 

         Snape fue corriendo detrás de ella pero al girar la esquina ya no la vio, se puso a buscarla, dos horas después fue a ver si había regresado a las mazmorras, pero allí no estaba.

         -¿Qué no tiene diez años? Ahora a parte de preocuparme por Pettigrew también tengo que preocuparme por ella. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- se acercó a la chimenea y llamó/contactó con las cocinas.- ¿Dobby necesito que busques a la señorita Gabrielle?

         -De acuerdo señor profesor Snape- Severus iba a desconectar pero Dobby habló- ya la he encontrado señor profesor Snape, esta aquí.

         Snape se alejó de la chimenea.

         -A las cocinas- y en pocos segundos se encontró allí.-¿Dónde esta?- Dobby le señaló una habitación. Se dirigió con grandes pasos hacia allí.

         Abrió la puerta que le había señalado el elfo y se encontró a Gabrielle en un rincón.

         -Gabrielle yo...- la niña le miró y volvió a la posición original.

         -Déjame en paz, no quiero verte, me voy a la enfermería. No te preocupes que no te molestare nunca más.

         Snape bajó la mirada, no iba a insistir más. Subió la cabeza, vio a Gabrielle llorando en el rincón, ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas. Él no tenia la culpa, era ella que últimamente estaba muy insoportable. Se intentó convencer a si mismo. Se giró y se fue.

                                     _______________________

         -Señor Harry Potter señor. ¿Quiere comer algo? Tenemos...-empezó el elfo doméstico.

         -¿Has visto a Gabrielle?- le cortó Harry que sabía que una vez empezara tardaría horas en acabar.

         -Si, Dobby ha visto a la señorita Gabrielle.

         -¿Dónde?- le preguntó interesado.

         -En las cocinas, llegar llorando. Después venir el señor profesor Snape y hablar con señorita Gabrielle, ella muy enfadada. Decir ir a dormir a las enfermería- Dijo todo esto de una tirada, se notaba que a Dobby le gustaba hablar, cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta, Harry ya se dirigía a la enfermería.

         Harry entró sigilosamente en la enfermería, y oyó en el despacho de Madame Pomfrey como hablaba con alguien.

         -Si, profesor dentro de media hora se lo traeré, es que ahora, estaba ordenando unos papeles. Ya sabe que si ahora los dejo, no habrá manera de volver a ponerme.- Alguien rió.

         -De acuerdo, hasta luego- a continuación se empezaron a oír ruidos de papeles.

         Harry supo que tenia media hora para encontrar a Gabrielle. Y la encontró corrió lentamente una cortina y encontró una niña llorando silenciosamente. Al oír el ruido de las cortinas la niña se giró rápidamente.

         -Ah, Harry eres tu- dijo tristemente. Harry vio los ojos rojos de la niña de 10 años, le recordaba a alguien.

         -Perdona, pero ¿Nos conocemos?- la niña dio un salto.

         -NO, claro que no, pero tu eres el gran Harry Potter y todo el mundo te conoce.- rió nerviosamente.

         -Sabes ¿me recuerdas a alguien?- le dijo Harry.

         -¿Ah si? Que bien. Bueno lo siento pero es que madame Pomfrey me ha mandado descansar, JAJAJA- volvió a reír nerviosamente.

         Harry ya hacía rato que se había dado cuenta de quien se trataba, hablaba de la misma manera, actuaba igual y se parecía a Gabrielle.

         -Gabrielle, ya me he dado cuenta de que eres tu- la niña le miró tristemente.- ¿porque lloras?

         -Es que... tenias razón, bueno todo el colegio tenia razón. Snape es un egoísta cruel- dijo con las lagrimas volviendo a sus ojos.

         -Vaya, lo siento. Yo pensaba que os llevabais bien.

         -Si, pero se ve que las cosas se han torcido...

         -Ahora, cuéntame, ¿Por qué has rejuvenecido?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

         -Por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie, podría meterme en muchos problemas- suplicó Gabrielle. 

         -De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué?

         -Tu y yo no somos tan diferente como pensábamos...- Harry la miró extrañado- estoy ocultándome de Voldemort.

         N/A: Os ha gustado? Pues ya sabeis review

                   Que no os ha gusatdo? Pues ya sabeis review

                   Para qualquier otra cosa... (todos juntos) Pues ya sabeis review

         Bueno veo que Harry ya  a saciado su sed de curiosidad, JEJEJE. Pero bueno, Gabrielle se ha peleado con Severus, por una tonteria muy grande... Pero ya sabeis que en esa edad.... Que más... ah Si!!

         AVISO FALTAN TRES CAPÍTULOS PARA EL FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTE FIC (bueno ahora no estoy segura si dos o tres, jejeje)

         A partir de este capítulo los demás seran llenos de emociones y se desveleran MUCHOS secretos.

         NOS VEMOS


	18. Los recuerdos

Sybill: JEJEJE, es que mi Sev es un demonio muy dulce. AIXXX. Bueno que te voy a decir a ti, tu tb lo sabes... Tienes toda la razón la chiquitina es va disimulando e intentando atrapar a Sevy... Tendre que hacerle algo...

Luzoscura: Cuando me lei tu review vi que tenias toda la razón, JEJEJE. Tienes razón pero piensa que a Gabrielle la poción de rejuvenecimiento la afecta de una manera diferente al resto de la gente, a ella también la afecta en la edad mental. Y la reacción química que hace la poción le provoca este estado sensiblero, por cierto horrible... Pero aqui no acabará la cosa Gabrielle hará cosas peores, jejeje. En este capítulo me parece....

Por lo de acabar no acabo, pero lo explico al final de este capítulo.

Astartea: Yo estoy contigo en la asociación "ladronas de bufandas de Sev". Es que cuando lo escribia me vania el olor a especies que debe hacer y.... bueno.... ya sabes...

         Por cierto en este capítulo aparece alguien que todos conocemos, JEJEJEJ...

Por cierto nada de esto es mio solo el argumento y algun que otro personaje, pero aparte de esto, a sí algun hechizo de los cuales estoy orgullosa, pero no se si salen en este o en el siguiente.

Y sin más dilación el capítulo número 18, que por cierto quedan 2 sin este para que se acabe la primera parte...

**18. LOS RECUERDOS **

****

         Snape sintió que alguien arañaba la puerta de su despacho. Se levantó y fue a abrir, el ya esperaba aquella visita des de hacía algunos días y se extrañó que hubiera tardado tanto.

         Un perro negro con unas manchas redondas, parecidad a granos rojos, entró en el despacho. El perro en questión enseñaba los dientes y Severus no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Cuando pudo parar de reir cerró la puerta, para que el perro negro con varicela pudiera ransformarse en unua humano con el pelo largo y negro, con varicela.

         -Te parece gracioso, Snape?- le preguntó Sirius muy enfadado, pero con la varicela te apetecia más reirte que asustarte.

-Bueno, ahora ya puedo decir que he visto un perro con varicela- Y volvió a reirse buronamente.

         -Sabia que no se podía confiar en ti, pero no sabia que caerías tan bajo...me mentiste.

         -Yo? Yo no he caído bajo, y en ningún momento te he mentido.

-Si, claro. Me dijiste que me tomara la pocón porque si no Dumbledore se enfadaria contigo.

-Si y es verdad. La poción era para que no contagiaras al resto de los alumnos. Imaginate como se pondría Albus si se enterara que os he dejado marchar con el virus.

-Lo tenias todo planeado, no?- le preguntó con odio Sirius.

-Haber, Black,- sonrió Snape, que parecía que lo tuviera todo planeado.- tu entraste a ver a Gabrielle porque quisiste, yo no te obligué y segundo yo en ningún momento te dije que esa poción te libraría de que cogieras la varicela mágica...

Sirius se abalanzó sobre él y le pegó un puñetazo en el ojo. Cuando Severus se levantó estaba serio. El profesor era algo más alto que el animago así que no le costo cogerle del cuello de la túnica y levantarlo un poco.

-No vuelvas a pegarme en tu vida, Black- dijo con tono amenazante. Después esbozó una sonrisa con malicia y se rió de él, si pensaba que se iba a rebajar a pelearse a la manera muggle con un hombre con varicela, lo tenía claro. Todavía riendo se fue a sentarse en su escritorio. Sirius, estaba muy enfadado y estaba preparado para pelearse con él, pero la actitud del profesor de pociones le sorprendió y viéndose impotente, abrió la puerta se transformó en perro y salió por ella.

-Por cierto, Black, recuerda que tienes que tomar mucho líquidos- el perro gruñó y se fue por donde había venido.

                            ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

         Pasaron los días y Gabrielle seguía en la enfermería, ya aparentaba casi su edad y decidió ir a ver a Snape para disculparse de su comportamiento de los últimos días.

         Gabrielle llamó a la puerta.

         -Adelante- cuando entró Snape la miró- Ah eres tú.

         -No quería molestarte...- Gabrielle vio claramente que Snape seguía molesto con ella.- ¡que te ha pasado en el ojos?- le preguntó extrañada.

         -¿Qué quieres?- evito su pregunta cortándola fríamente.

         -Em... yo venia a disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día- Snape ni se inmutó.

         -De acuerdo. Ahora si no te importa tengo trabajo- esto a Gabrielle le sentó muy mal, que la insultara no le importaría y le parecería normal, pero que la ignorara era otra cosa.

         -¿Sabes que te digo?- Snape la miró- que eres insoportable, egoísta y demasiado orgullos para ser humano.- Snape volvió a poner atención a sus pergaminos. Gabrielle bufó de rabia y se fue dando un portazo.

         Quería ir algún sitio donde no pudiese encontrarse a ese profesor odioso.

         -A Hogsmeade- el carro empezó el camino hacia ese lugar. Snape la vio.

         -A veces pienso que realmente esta loca, -se dirigió él también a un carro y fue detrás de ella- como la vea algún mortífago la matarán.

         Severus estaba muy molesto por el comportamiento de Gabrielle de hacia menos de una semana. Pero eso no era el porque de que estaba furioso. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por que Gabrielle había conseguido que él hiciera todo lo que ella quería. Se sentía un persona débil, toda su vida había aparentado ser una persona fuerte que no se dejaba influenciar y ahora con esa mujer había cambiado demasiado.

ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

         -Hola, nena- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Se giró y un brazo la cogió y la empujó hacia un callejón.- Cuánto tiempo ¿no?

         -Mal... foy...- el hombre de cabellos rubios se sorprendió.

         -¿Me recuerdas?- ella temblando negó con la cabeza. Lucius sonrió.

         -Haber si con esto me recuerdas...- se acercó a ella.

                   ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

         Snape estaba buscando a Gabrielle por todo Hogsmeade, pero no la encontraba, de pronto divisó a lo lejos un trozo de ropa verde y plata, se acercó a ella era su bufanda de Slytherin. Gabrielle no podía andar lejos. Miró en un callejón que había cerca y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

         Lucuis la estaba besando, ella no quería continuar, al principio intentó alejarse de él, pero la embargó un sentimiento familiar y del pasado que impedía que se alejará de él. Fue Malfoy quien rompió el beso.

         -Veo que empiezas a recordar- Lucius se rió.- No te preocupes que pronto te iremos a visitar a Hogwarts.

         -¿A Hogwarts?- le preguntó todavía temblando.

         -El amo no es tonto, cariño. Sabemos, des de hace tiempo que es allí donde te escondes. No sabemos como, pero igualmente te iremos a ver y te...bueno, ya sabes, te mataremos- Lucius se volvió a reír fríamente y desapareció.

         Mientras Snape estaba rojo de ira, no había llegado a escuchar su conversación, pero una cosa era clara, ella le había estado utilizando todo este tiempo, no podía ser otra cosa. Si no porque se andaba besuqueando con Malfoy. Una voz en su interior le habló "estás celoso, Severus".

         -Que voy a estar celoso, me ha traicionado esto es  lo que ha pasado- en ese momento salió del callejón una pálida y asustada Gabrielle. Snape se recompuso.

         -¿Severus?- dijo ella.

         -Es mejor que volvamos a Hogwarts tienes muchas cosas que contarle a Albus.

         -Yo...

         -No quiero saberlo, no quiero que me cuentes nada. Me da igual, no me importa con quien te andes besando... pero no se si a Albus le importará tan poco como a mi...

         El camino de regreso fue en silencio incomodo. Severus aparentaba que no le importaba nada de lo que le pasará a Gabrielle, mientras ella intentaba recordar algo de Malfoy, mientras se insultaba a si misma por haber sucumbido a los encantos de Lucius.

Cuando llegaron Snape la acompañó hasta el despacho de Dumbledore y entró con ella. Le explicó lo que había visto y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

         -Severus, ¿no te quedas?- le preguntó Albus sorprendido. Cuando entró ya se dio cuenta de que estaba molesto, pero pensó que le interesaría saber porque Gabrielle besó a Malfoy.

         -No me importa nada, con quien se bese...- dijo sin girarse y acabó de salir del despacho. Albus realmente estaba muy sorprendido pocas veces había visto a su amigo tan enfadado que no diera la oportunidad de explicarse a nadie.

         Gabrielle bajó la cabeza, se sentía triste porque sabía que Severus no le dirigiría la palabra en mucho tiempo.

         -Gabrielle, no te preocupes por él...- Albus, le sonrió- cuéntame lo que ha pasado- Gabrielle asintió.

         -Me pelee con Severus, y decidí ir a Hogsmeade, porque no quería encontrarme con él- Gabrielle miró a Albus- si, ya se que hice mal, pero es que estaba muy enfadada. Malfoy me cogió del brazo y me llevó a un callejón y me preguntó si le reconocía, yo le dije que no. Y entonces me besó.

         -¿Te beso?- le preguntó sorprendido el Director. Ella asintió.- ¿Y lo reconociste?- Gabrielle buscó las palabras adecuadas.

         -Fue algo extraño, mientras me besaba- Gabrielle se sonrojó- sentí algo extraño, como si ese beso me fuera familiar.

         -Puede que este relacionado con tu pasado- ella asintió.

         -Me dijo que... hace tiempo que sabían que yo estaba aquí...

         -No te preocupes ya me lo imaginaba- le respondió Albus.

         -Si, pero yo no lo imaginé. Creo que tengo que irme de Hogwarts...

         -Pero que estas diciendo, Gabrielle, no puedes irte.- la intentó convencer Dumbledore- solo salir te matarán.

         -Albus, tengo que hacerlo, no puedo arriesgarme a que ataquen Hogwarts con todos los niños por aquí. Tienes que entenderlo, no quiero ser responsable de la muerte de nadie...

         -Lo entiendo pero quédate un par de días, hasta que ha Severus se le pase el enfado...

         -Me parece que por eso me tendría que quedar bastante tiempo- Gabrielle suspiró tristemente- pero te prometo que me quedaré un par de días.

         -Y no te preocupes por él, seguro que se le pasa...- intentó tranquilizarla Albus.

         -No lo veo muy probable...

         -Veo que lo aprecias mucho.

         -Si, todo este tiempo me ha tratado y se ha portado muy bien conmigo.- Gabrielle sonrió tristemente.

         -Él también te aprecia, porque sino no se hubiera enfadado tanto contigo.

ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

         Gabrielle no se equivocaba, Severus no le dirigió la palabra en muchos días.

         -¿Qué le pasa a tu padrino, Gabrielle?- le preguntó Carla.

         -Me parece que se ha enfadado conmigo.- les respondió Gabrielle, mientras estaban comiendo.

         -Pues como continué así, Slytherin acabará perdiendo tantos puntos como Gryffindor, que últimamente ya son muchos.- le dijo Matt.

         Por la tarde Gabrielle decidió ir a hablar con Snape, quería arreglar su problema. Golpeo la puerta.

         -Adelante- dijo Severus desde dentro de su despacho. Gabrielle, en su apariencia de 11 años entro en él. 

         -Hola Severus- este la ignoró completamente.

         -Si no te importa tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, Gabrielle- dijo más fríamente que en cualquier otro momento que ella hubiera estado presente.

         -Tenemos que hablar.

         -Yo no tengo nada que decir, ni quiero escuchar nada, ahora si no te importa...

         -Pero...- alguien llamó a la puerta desesperadamente. Severus le dejo entrar.

         -Profesor, son los mortífagos, el profesor Dumbledore me ha mandado avisarle- dijo un chico de Ravenclaw, jadeando.- están en la entrada, con algunos rehenes y piden por una mujer, no recuerdo como se llamaba.

         -Señor Ribb, vaya a su sala común y procure que nadie salga de ella- el chico se fue corriendo.

         Gabrielle se dirigió rápidamente hacía la estantería donde estaban las pociones azul y roja, Severus iba a salir, pero la siguió con la mirada.

         -¿Cuál es, Severus?- le preguntó señalando las botellas.

         -¿Estas loca? ¿Cómo vas a enfrentarte con Voldemort, si a penas sabes magia?

         -Mira, Severus no estoy por tonterías, dime de una puñetera vez cual de las dos botellas es. No pienso permitir que nadie muera por mi culpa ¿lo entiendes? Hace tiempo que tendría que haber salido de Hogwarts...- Severus se resignó y le acercó un potecito que contenía poción roja. Ella se fue al baño, se cambio y salió como una mujer de 24 años.

         Se dirigió decidida con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta, pero Severus la cogió del brazo.

         -Aunque todavía este enfadado contigo... ten cuidado.- le susurró. Gabrielle sonrió y puso su mano encima de la de él. Y siguió su camino seguida por Snape.

         Al llegar a la puerta principal, Gabrielle suspiró fuertemente. Se repitió a si misma que no iba dejar que nadie muriera por su culpa. Salió por la puerta y vio una decena de mortífagos, que tenían cogidos a un par de alumnos y delante de ellos estaba Voldemort.

         -Voldemort, aquí me tienes, deja a los niños en paz- Voldemort se rió fríamente.

         -Veo que te has decidido a venir, sabia que de esta manera- dijo señalando a los dos niños- no podrías negarte.

         -No se que es lo que quieres de mi, ni lo que he hecho para que me quieras matar...- dijo acercándose a él- pero esto es entre tu y yo. Deja a los chicos.

         -De acuerdo, no veo porque no tendría que hacerlo- le hizo una seña a sus mortífagos que dejaron a los niños libre, estos corrieron, llorando hacia los profesores. En ese momento fue cuando Gabrielle se dio cuenta de que estaban McGonagall, Dumbledore, Remus y Sirius, a parte de Snape, los otros profesores estaban con los niños en las salas comunes.

         Voldemort divisó a Severus.

         -Hola Snape, que grata sorpresa, veo que hoy también podré acabar contigo- Severus le dedicó una sonrisa de odio. Voldemort solo se rió.

         -Me buscabas a mi ¿no? Pues deja  a los demás en paz.- le dijo Gabrielle.- ¿Quieres matarme? Pues venga.

         -Pero crees ¿Que así tiene gracia? Sin saber porque te quiero matar ni todo lo que has hecho hasta tus diecinueve años- Voldemort negó con la cabeza. Gabrielle se quedó helada, había sido él el que le había robado sus recuerdos.

         -_Finnite Olvidate_ – dijo Voldemort apuntándola con la varita. El hechizo tocó de lleno a Gabrielle, que retrocedió algunos metro y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Snape se acercó rápidamente a ella.

         -¿Estas bien?- Gabrielle lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, todos los recuerdos se estaban apareciendo delante de sus ojos. Gabrielle gimió y unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

         -Cabrón- dijo dirigiéndose hacia Voldemort- ¿Quieres matarme? Pues bueno estoy preparada- dijo con unas lagrimas resbalándole por las mejillas- me lo merezco...

         -¿Pero que estas diciendo?- le preguntó Severus muy sorprendido. Gabrielle giró la cabeza hacia Snape.

         -Pues eso, que me lo merezco- los ríos de lagrimas que salían de sus ojos cada vez eran más densos- yo... yo mate a mis padres.

         Severus se quedó de piedra, no sabía si creerla o si Voldemort estaba influyendo sobre ella.

         -Vete de aquí, Severus, no quiero que te pase nada- Gabrielle le sonrió- gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi. -Severus no se movió de su lado- Por favor Severus, aléjate de mi- Severus continuo estático- lo siento.

Cogió la varita y con un extraño hechizo Severus fue desplazado lejos de Gabrielle. 

-Ahora ya puedes matarme Voldemort- Voldemort levantó la varita.

-Gabrielle no puedes dejar que te mate, después de ti ira a por otros- Snape estaba gritando des del sitio donde le había dejado Gabrielle- Al menos tienes que intentar vencerlo.

Gabrielle lo miró. Severus había echo muchas cosas por ella, era el momento de devolvérselas. No tenia ganas de luchar, había hecho demasiado daño a demasiadas personas que quería. Pero por otra parte, no quería hacerle daño también a Severus... Gabrielle se levantó decidida y sacó su varita. Ahora recordaba un montón de hechizos de utilidad en esas situaciones, la habían educado para cuando llegará un momento como ese. Se giró hacia Severus y le sonrió dulcemente, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-_Expeliarum_- la varita de Gabrielle salió disparada, hacia los arbustos. Esta se echo a reír.

-Por Merlin, Voldemort. ¿Te crees que sin varita no puedo intentar vencerte? – Gabrielle le sonrió malvadamente. Gabrielle miró una piedra que había e el suelo y con un movimiento con la mano esta salió disparada hacía Voldemort. Todos los profesores incluyendo a Sirius se quedaron petrificados, había utilizado magia sin varita. 

-Esto se llama mágia antigua- dijo Gabrielle sonriendo. Por su parte Voldemort hizo una seña a su mortífagos y la lucha empezó.

         N/A: Que os ha parecido??? Ya era hora de que apareciera Voldie, no? Y parece que por fin Gabrielle a recuperado la memoria... me parece recordar que en el último capítulo explica quien es.

         Por cierto el motivo por el que termino este fic, bueno más que terminarlo le cambio de nombre, porque como podeis ver ya no tendrá sentido, si ha recuperado la memoria...

         Por favor dejad reviews!!!!

         Y un consejo: Procurad no dejaros la mochila en el tren. Si al final será verdad que tengo un mundo a parte.... JEJEJE.

         Tengo en proyecto algunos fics más, pero por el momeno los dejaré en el ordenador, porque con tres ya tengo más que suficiente, pq hay que ver la mania que tengo en hacer fics largíssimos...

Bueno, ahora si que os dejo que continueis con vuestras vidas: ¡SED FELICES!


	19. La batalla

Sybill: Tienes razón el capítulo 18, tuvo un poquito de todo... y esos son los que más molan, no? Al final Sirius pilló la varicela, Severus no le dijo que no la pillaría, solo le dijo que si le dejaba ir así Albus se enfadaría, pero Albus no se enfadó porque no pillaron la varicela el resto de los alumnos... Bueno que Sevy este celoso ya se veía a simple vista, pero porque esta celoso por la niña o por la mujer... 

Por cierto Malfoy no beso a una niña de doce años, me parece que puse que esto pasó cuando Gabrielle aparenta casi su edad, o sea 22 o 23. Por que si no como la va a reconocer?

Si Voldemort esta en Hogwarts y en este capítulo continua... Y los poderes mágicos de Gabrielle... JAJAJA, en el capítulo 20 se desvela todo. Gracias por tu apoyo!!!

Luzoscura: Sabia que te gustaría este regalito de Navidad, JEJEJEJE. Pero Joder que exagerada, pobrecillo Black, tampoco hace falta dejarlo estéril...

Me parece que no quedo muy claro a quien besó Malfoy.

Fragmento cap 18: _Pasaron los días y Gabrielle seguía en la enfermería, **ya aparentaba casi su edad** y decidió ir a ver a Snape para disculparse de su comportamiento de los últimos días._

Espero que ahora esta más claro 

Sobre lo de los padres de Gabrielle... iba a decir pronto pero me parece que el capitulo donde se explica queda todavía lejos...Bueno pos todo a su debido momento.

Bueno es normal que le haya dado un giro al fic, porque se acerca el final de la primera parte!!! Que  nervios!!!!

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews... Pero me parece que me influyes demasiado!!! Recuerda que en el último capítulo de la primera parte hay un trocito dedicado a ti. JEJEJE

Amni: Muchas gracias (Kalisto está sonrojada)

_-Esta tia se sonroja por cualquier cosa!!_

_-Tu te callas "Doble personalidad" entrometida!!!_

_-Lo siento pero esta siempre se mete por el medio!!! Por cierto es ella la que es cruel y mete mortifagos por todos lados._

A lo que íbamos, que gracias por tu alabanzas. Y si Sirius es un poco inocente, pero claro si a Remus le hace la poción cada mes porque a él no le podía haber dado una poción útil por una vez en la vida.... El final no se si es en el 20. Que por supuesto sera LAAAAAAAAAAAaRGOOOOOO (me parece, bueno si no lo es, empezare a poner relleno, JEJEJEJE)

Princessofdarkness: Gracias. No se si lo que quieres es que lo termine ya y deje de rallar o que te mueres de ganas de que lo siga... JAJAJAJAJA!!! Es broma, porque sera la segunda opción, no? ;) 

Astartea: Tienes toda la razón, seguramente seria de lo único que me acordaría pero si Lucius me besara seguro que me acordaría. Por cierto en este cap sale su hijo preferido (el único que yo sepa) Sabes quien es???? No se lo tengas en cuenta, Sev se quedó petrificado con esa visión y no pudo reaccionar, bueno o eso me dijo él!!!

_-Si teneis una confianza_

_-Otra vez, tu. Adariel haz el favor de no molestar._

_-Avariciosa!!!_

_-yo?????_

_-Si quieres todo el cuerpo para ti sola.- Kalisto se resigna._

_-Pero si este capítulo lo has escrito casi todo tu solita!!!_

Bueno supongo que os podéis imaginar un poco lo que pasará en un capítulo llamado "la batalla" y pensando que lo ha escrito mi querida "doble personalidad", Adariel. JEJEJEJE

Pues sin más demora, y agradeciendo a todo el mundo los reviews que me habéis escrito, y también a los que habéis tenido la intención de hacerlo pero no lo habéis hecho (en este si, no? JEJEJEJE).

Por cierto, ya sabéis de quienes son casi todos los personajes, hechizos, escenarios... los que no os suenen es que son míos, por ejemplo_ Imus Hortus, _un hechizo que he inventado yo, muy bonito por cierto. Bueno ya lo veréis...

Y ahora si. Para todos ustedes!!!!! El capítulo 19 titulado......

**_19. LA BATALLA_**

**__**

         Sirius le cogió la varita a uno de los niños que habían sido apresados por Voldemort y luego los envió corriendo hacía su sala común. Este todavía tenia las marcas de la varicela, pero casi ya se le habían ido.

         Los mortífagos fueron acercándose a los defensores de Hogwarts. Mientras Gabrielle miraba amenazadoramente a Voldemort.

         A Sirius Black se le acercó un mortífago, estaba decidido a luchar por su vida y por la vida de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba una varita, esperó acordarse de los hechizos. 

         Sirius dijo el primer encantamiento que le vino por la cabeza. Señalando al mortífago.

         -_Rictusempra_- el mortífago empezó a rascarse por todas parte, mientras Sirius no encontraba apropiado ese hechizo, pero se encogió de hombros.

_         -Petrificus totalus-_ el encapuchado se quedó inmóviles, como de piedra. Sirius sonrió victorioso, aún recordaba algunos de los hechizos.

         Severus atacó a un mortífago intentando quitarle de las manos la varita.

         -_Expelliarmus_- al mortífago le salió la varita disparada y él retrocedió algunos metros. Luego se acercó riendo.

         -Snape...¿Esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer?

         -Malfoy...- Severus intentó volver a concentrarse, pero le venia a la mente el beso que presenció entre él y Gabrielle.

         -Ya veo que tu amiguita te contó el encuentro que tuvimos el otro día en Hogsmeade... 

         -¡Callate Malfoy!- le gritó Snape.

         -Vaya, vaya. Veo que estas celoso.- se burló de él Lucius.

         -Yo no estoy celoso, Malfoy. _Imus Hortus_- del suelo empezaron a salir plantas que le cogieron de las piernas a Malfoy, cada vez le subían más, hasta que le cogieron de los brazos y lo mantuvieron inmóvil.

         Severus se rió de Malfoy.

         -Te parece bueno este hechizo- delante de él aparecieron 3 mortífagos más, la cabeza de Snape era demasiada valiosa para su señor como para dejarlo vivir. Snape vio claramente que no saldría de allí fácilmente. Unos segundo después empezó a recibir hechizos de los tres mortífagos que se encontraban con las varita levantadas y que detrás de la mascara se les podían entrever unas grandes sonrisas por lo orgulloso que estaría su señor al verlos acabar con el traidor.

         Snape cayó al suelo había recibido un Expelliarmus, que le hizo perder la varita y un par de Cruciatus. Malfoy se acercó a él lentamente, después de escapar de las plantas.

-Antes que mueras solo decirte que tienes motivos para estar celoso. Salí durante mucho tiempo con tu querida amiga- Lucius rió- ¿Te lo puedes creer? Esa mujer saliendo con un mortífago, si sus padres se hubieran enterado, pero fue demasiado tarde... Como ya sabrás esa zorra es una mujer muy dulce y entregada, no se si me entiendes. Pero lo tienes que entender yo le puedo ofrecer cosas que tu no puedes. Y comprendela sigue enamorada de mi... si la hubieras visto en hogsmeade tan ardiente... tan...- Lucius parecía divertido reviviendo algunos momentos del pasado. Se paso la lengua por los labios.

Severus estaba enfureciéndose cada vez más, no podía soportar las palabras que salían de la boca de Malfoy, aunque no entendía muy bien porque.

Se levantó de golpe y sin varita se tiró encima de Lucius que al cogerlo desprevenido cayeron al suelo, donde Snape empezó a darle una paliza. Los otros dos mortífagos le cogieron de los hombros y lo alejaron de Lucius.

-Ahora si que lo vas a pagar.- le dijo Lucius mientras se quitaba la sangre del labio partido.- Avadra...

-EXPELLIARUM- Severus se giró hacia la voz que le había quitado la varita a Malfoy y que había impedido su muerte. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver   a una pequeña figura, con él pelo rubio y los ojos grises.

-Draco...-susurró Severus. Luego miró a Lucius que en sus ojos vio rabia.

-De acuerdo tu has decidido tu camino- Lucius sonrió llenó de odio- tu corto camino Draco- El chico empezó a temblar. Severus intentó levantarse y cogió su varita que estaba a unos pocos metros de él.

-¡Draco vete!- el chico no se lo hizo decir dos veces y salió corriendo, pero su padre tuvo tiempo suficiente para mandarle la maldición prohibida.

Severus corrió y se interpuso entre la maldición prohibida y Draco, cerró los ojos, pero no paso nada. Al abrirlos vio que a su alrededor tenía un campo de protección y la maldición se había desvanecido al entrar en contacto con ella.

Miró hacia los lados y en un rincón vio como Gabrielle apuntaba su varita entre él y Malfoy.

La mujer todavía estaba delante de Voldemort y los dos parecían cansados. Severus vio como Gabrielle apuntaba hacia el cielo y murmuraba unas palabras y todo el castillo de Hogwarts estuvo protegido por una barrea protectora.

-ENTRAD TODOS DENTRO DEL CASTILLO- gritó Gabrielle. Todos los profesores y Sirius corrieron hacía el castillo. Severus cogió del brazo a Draco y lo arrastró hacia el castillo. Vio como Gabrielle también se dirigía hacia allí mientras los mortífagos les tiraban hechizos. Cuando Gabrielle llegó a la protección de Hogwarts, apuntó con la varita hacia los mortífagos.

-Humo de la muerte- los terrenos de Hogwarts empezaron a llenarse de humo y los que estaban en Hogwarts, empezaron a oír a los mortífagos gritar y toser, luego que empezaban a correr. Unos minutos después no se oía nada y el humo empezó a disiparse, mostrando los jardines de Hogwarts completamente vacíos, solo quedaba algún mortífago herido durante la batalla, que no había podido levantarse para huir. Estos fueron directamente enviados a Azkhaban.

N/A: Os ha gustadooooooooooo???? Pensad que lo ha escrito mi personalidad maligna, pero por suerte he podido influenciarla un poco que si no...

Gracias a todo el mundo y para acabar bien el día, podéis clicar el botoncito que hay aquí bajo, JEJEJEJE y dejarme un bonito review.

Y recordad sed felices y no hagáis hoy lo que podáis hacer mañana en el último momento del último momento. ¬¬ Mejor no me hagáis caso que esto siempre me ha traído problemas, JEJEJEJE. Y ahora si a las 12:·30 PM me voy a poner a hacer un trabajo... JAJAJAJAJA

KALISTO, vale y Adariel


	20. La historia de Gabrielle

Bueno, último capìtulo de la primera parte....es bastante largo y pasan muchas cosas por fin sabremos quien es Gabrielle, JAJAJAJA, espero que os guste mi versión del mundo mágico!!

Sybill: Gracias por los reviews que has ido dejando, por cierto me gusta mucha "la misión", me río mucho. Tu piensa que Lucius se sentìa fustrado y avergonzado con Draco y mira le vino por allí, jejeje. Pero para mi Lucius es... pero en este fic es maloooooooo!!! Si que es peligrosa si, ya veras...

Astartea: Creo que tienes razón, no se porque puse que lo salva.... bueno ya veras que ella es una bruja bastante poderosa. Pero de verdad creo que Sevy es un mago muy poderoso y sabe de duelos màs que qualquier otro. No pudo pasarse tiempo siendo mortífago no sabieno combatir, sobretodo si continua vivo, y un apunto no tiene ninguna cicatriz visible, bueno tiene una en...(Quien dijo que era una joven verde?) Tiene dos partes.

Naiko: Si Draco hace cosas raras, y Harry no se si saldrá mucho, pero bueno ya intentaré que le pase algo, alguna sugerencia??  Tienes razón mucho tiempo sin escribir es que ahora tengo que empezar a estudiar para los exámenes en la universidad y hacer un montón de trabajos. Gracias.

Luzoscura: (kalisto saca la cabeza tímidamente para no alterar a Luzoscura), JEJEJE estas bien? Me parece que tendré que dejar de escribir si te influye de esta manera o al menos poner eso de:

         "Niños y niñas no intentéis hacer esto en casa"

         A por cierto, nunca dudes que la super maga ninja pueda salvar al mundo de la destrucción, jajaja. Gracias por todo.

Amni: Gracias, si muy tierno que salvase a Severus pero ahora ya me dirás con quien pasara las vacaciones Draco...  Bueno, gracias, por tus reviews y espero que esta capítulo también te guste.

         *Solo queda deciros que muchas gracias por dejar reviews, de mi parte y de Adariel, que como habéis vista a ayudado un poco en el fic, jejejeje.

         Adariel: Bueno.... pos eso... gracias. Ya estas contenta!!!!

         Kalisto: así me gusta bien educada. Y sin más demora el capítulo número 20 y final de la primera parte donde sabremos.... LA HISTORIA DE GABRIELLE

**20. LA HISTORIA DE GABRIELLE**

         Todos estaban muy cansados así que decidieron ir a acostarse, algunos fueron a la enfermería, para curar algunas heridas superficiales. Gabrielle era una de ellas.

         -¿Estas bien, Gabrielle?- le preguntó Albus.

         -Si- le respondió tristemente.

         ¿Y entonces que te pasa?

         -A veces conocer quien eres de verdad es duro...

         -Albus, ya os lo contará mañana que ahora tiene que descansar- Albus asintió a la enfermera de Hogwarts y deseo buenas noches a Gabrielle.

         ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

         -Hace muchos siglos, mucho antes de la fundación de Hogwarts, los magos y brujas vivían todos juntos. Vivían en Merlín. Merlín estaba gobernado por un familia de reyes justo y nobles. Pero apareció un mago despiadado que quería acabar con la dinastía de los reyes y con los magos que le hicieran sombra para subir al trono.

         "El mago se llamaba Valac y empezó a asesinar a sangre fría a todos los residentes de Merlín. En esos años los reyes tuvieron mellizos, aunque la historia decía que los reyes siempre habían tenido una sola hija.

         "Las profecías decían que los mellizos tenían que ayudar al Elegido a matar a Valac . Tenían que recitarle el hechizo que lo mataría. Cada niño tenia la mitad del hechizo y eran incapaces de decirlo a nadie, a menos que fuera el Elegido. Ni tan solo podían recordarlo si no estaban delante de él.

         "Cuando los niños todavía eran pequeños, los reyes decidieron que la población maga tenia que dispersarse , así sería más difícil para Valac encontrarlos.

         "Y así fue como los magos fueron a vivir con los muggles. Los reyes también se fueron de Merlín, conservaban una pequeña corte para proteger a los Mellizos.

         "Los mellizos crecieron bien. Adariel era una joven adiestrada para defenderse de Valac, cuando llegara el momento, al igual que su hermano, Torel. Cada uno tenía en su memoria el medio hechizo que juntos provocarían la muerte de Valac, cuando encontrasen al Elegido. Y lo encontraron y después de una dura batalla Torel que tenía la primera parte del hechizo se lo recito al Elegido, mientras su hermana distraía a Valac, y después fue ella quien le recitó el hechizo al Elegido. El Elegido consiguió recitar todo el hechizo, acabando con Valac.

         "La profecía dice que cada vez que algún mago maligno tenga intención de amenazar, destruir el mundo mágico, la familia real tendrá mellizos, serán la reencarnación de Adariel y Torel.

         Albus, Remus y Sirius la miraban fascinados, nadie recordaba esa historia, aunque no dudaban de ella. Severus lo miraba todo fríamente des de un rincón.

         -Y ¿Cómo sabes esta historia?- le preguntó Remus.

         -Porque yo soy... Adariel_.(N/A: Adariel queria tener un papel más importante....)_

         -¿Qué?- dijeron Albus, Remus y Sirius a la vez, mientras Severus solo la miró sorprendido.

         -Soy Adariel de esta generación. Mi hermano y yo vinimos al mundo para buscar al Elegido que acabará con Voldemort. Por eso se de magia antigua, se hacer magia sin varita y algunos hechizos y pociones antiguas.

         -Como es posible ¿Qué nunca hemos oído hablar de la familia real?- le preguntó Sirius.

         -Porque mi familia hizo olvidar a todos los magos su existencia. Y se han mantenido ocultos.. Tienen... tenían- Gabrielle, ahora Adariel suspiró tristemente- una gran responsabilidad enfrente la comunidad mágica, solo sus hijos pueden ayudar a acabar con los magos tenebrosos. No pueden permitir que estos mueran antes de cumplir su destino.

         -¿Es por eso que Voldemort quiere matarte?- le preguntó Dumbledore.

         -Si, es por eso, no puede permitir que uno de los dos viva.

         Severus se giró hacia la puerta con su mirada fría y su seriedad abandonó la habitación.

         -Severus...- lo llamó Adariel, mientras se levantaba. Albus le puso la mano en el hombro.

         -Déjale ir, todavía esta molesto- Adariel bajó la mirada.

ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

         La mañana siguiente Severus no fue a desayunar. Adariel vio en el Profeta una fotografía de la lucha que había tenido lugar en Hogwarts. Se veía a si misma luchando contra Voldemort, y Severus con un Malfoy encapuchado, ahora recordaba porque le había dado tanto miedo cuando fue al Callejón Diagón con Severus.

         -Severus...- se escuchó a si misma susurrar. No entendía porque se había ido sin decir nada... pero eso ya no importaba había tomado una decisión.

         Un par de horas después salió del despacho del Director y empezó a bajar escaleras, cuando el frío le provocó un escalofrío, siguió por un pasillo hasta que se encontró delante de una puerta en las mazmorras. Golpeo suavemente la puerta.

         -Pase- oyó detrás de la puerta. Adariel suspiró y abrió la puerta.

         -Hola, Severus. No has venido a desayunar- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

         -No- le respondió él sin sacar la vista de los pergaminos. Adariel dejó de sonreír.

         Se izo un silencio incomodo, Adariel estaba quieta en frente de la mesa de Snape, mientras este parecía leer unos pergaminos.

         Decidió abordar el tema por el que había venido. Con los ojos tristes, por la indeferencia del hombre.

-Me voy de Hogwarts, esta tarde- Snape solo levantó la cabeza y la miró, sus ojos solo expresaban indiferencia, pero interiormente el corazón le palpitaba fuertemente.

         -Adiós...- Fue su respuesta y Adariel enfureció.

         -¡Eres un estúpido!- Snape perdió los nervios que le quedaban y que había intentado ocultar tanto tiempo. Se levantó.

         -Perdona, es que no me ha quedado muy claro... ¿Cómo tengo que llamarte? Gabrielle, Adariel, princesa...o puede que señora Malfoy.

         -¡Vete al infierno!- Adariel se giró, abrió la puerta y intentó salir. Snape la cogió del brazo y se puso entre la puerta y ella.

         -Lo siento has llegado tarde, porque hace tiempo que estoy en él.

         Adariel intentó hacerse paso, pero Severus todavía la cogía del brazo.

         -¡DEJAME!- Adariel se acercó amenazadoramente a él.

         -No me da la gana.

         -Déjame Severus- le gritó Adariel que casi le caían las lagrimas.

         -No... ¿Por qué besaste a Malfoy?- susurró Snape.

         -Yo no BESE a Malfoy- se defendió Adariel- además no se porque te importa. Ni tan solo te importa que me vaya.

         -Si que me importa- susurró bajando la mirada. 

Cuando la subió encontró unos bellos ojos verdes, que le miraban interrogativamente. Sus ojos negros se desviaron hacia esos labios suaves y rojos. Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo junto sus labios con los de ella y la beso suavemente. Cuando reaccionó Severus se separó de ella y dio unos pasos hacía atrás. Adariel estaba sorprendida.

-Sever...- este se giró y se fue de su despacho, dejando a Adariel en la puerta.

ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

-¿Se puede saber que c*** he hecho?- siempre había ocultado sus sentimientos y en el momento en que no lo hacía, era delante de una supuesta princesa que besó a Malfoy y que tenia que afrontar a Voldemort, donde había muchas posibilidades de que muriera...

Pasó horas cerca del bosque prohibido pensando en ella. Todos sus pensamientos acababan en su persona y en el beso fugaz que solo había sido una pequeña presión en sus labios, pero que hizo que el corazón casi le estallara. Nunca le había pasado nada similar, creía que eso no era para él.... hasta el momento. Y sabía que no podía dejarla irse.

Se levantó decidido, iba a despedirse de ella, miró su reloj, se le había pasado la hora de comer y ahora ella estaría preparando las cosas para irse. No se lo pensó dos veces, ya se lo había pensado demasiado. Fue a paso ligero hacía la habitación que Dumbledore le había dado después de que se descubriera la verdad. Llamó, pero nadie contestó, abrió la puerta con un simple hechizo. Miró y no había nadie, miró también en los armarios y no quedaba ni rastro de la ropa que él la había acompañado a comprar.

         Solo había un lugar donde pudiera estar. Salió de Hogwarts por la puerta principal y se dirigió donde estaban los carros que la llevarían a Hogsmade, allí encontró a Albus, Remus y Sirius.

-¿Donde está?- le preguntó rápidamente a Albus.

 -Se ha ido, parecía muy triste...- Severus bajo la mirada.

-No se que le habrás echo, Snape, pero...- Severus se abalanzó hacía Sirius, que acababa de hablar, con intención de pegarle. Remus lo detuvo, aunque todavía agarraba al animago por el cuello de la túnica. Los tres estaban sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a Snape tan susceptible.

-Severus, cálmate. Si te apresuras, la podrás encontrar en la estación.- Severus lo miró esperanzado, dejó a Sirius y fue corriendo hacia los carros para dirigirse a Hogsmeade.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, se dirigió corriendo hacía la estación de trenes.

         ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

         Adariel estaba muy triste, a parte de que se iba de Hogwarts donde lo había pasado realmente bien, el profesor de pociones no la había ido a despedir. Supuso que esto tendría algo que ver con el beso que le dio por la mañana, en su despacho.

         -Se debe haber arrepentido- Adariel bajó la cabeza nunca había tenido suerte en el amor, primero Malfoy que la había engañado como a una tonta y luego él. – Puede que sea mejor así.

         Adariel se acercó al tren dejo el baúl en la puerta del vagón y se dispuso a subir.

         -Adariel...- susurró alguien a su izquierda. Esta se giró y después de sorprenderse, sonrió.

         -Severus...- Adariel se acercó a él.

         -Yo... venia a despedirme de ti...- se quedó un momento sin palabras- pues eso... adiós.- Adariel se sintió algo decepcionada y bajo la cabeza tristemente.

         -Si...eso adiós.- se giró para subir al tren, pero Severus la cogió del brazo.- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- dijo ligeramente enfadada, más que enfadada con él estaba muy decepcionada. Adariel no se giró, no quería volver a mirar esos ojos negros que ocultaban tanto. No quería volver a notar en ellos frialdad e indiferencia hacia ella.

         -No quiero que te vayas...- Adariel se quedó aturdida, no podía creerse que de esos labios de hombre frío y aparentemente sin sentimientos, hubiesen salido las palabras más bonitas que nadie le hubiera dicho. Adariel no pudo ocultar una leve sonrisa y los ojos sin saber porque se le humedecieron.

         -Lo siento, Severus. Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano- esa vez si que se giro hacia él. 

Le miró a los ojos que a su vez le estaban traspasando el corazón. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. La mirada de Adariel que estaba posada firmemente en los ojos de Severus se desvió y se clavó en sus labios finos. 

-Lo...se...-dijo entrecortadamente Severus. Intentando seguir aparentando frialdad. Adariel le volvió a mirar  a los ojos. De primero sus almas se acercaron seguidas por sus cuerpo que cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro. Severus que todavía la cogía del brazo, bajo su mano hasta que acarició la mano de Adariel. Ella después de mirar la mano, la estrecho en la suya.

¡VIAJEROS DEL TREN MÁGICO DIRECCIÓN LONDRES, SALDRA POR LA VIA 2 EN 3 MINUTOS!

Adariel miró hacía el tren. 

-Bueno, Severus- le volvió a mirar y deshizo el contacto de sus manos- me parece que tengo que subir al ten- dijo más tranquila de lo que estaba. 

Adariel se fijó que Severus la miraba de una manera extraña. Y, casi sin darse cuenta, le cogió la cara suavemente y la acercó a él. Adariel supo lo que vendría a continuación, quería negarse. Se decía a si misma que no podía hacerle daño a Severus, ella se iría ahora y seguramente no le volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. O si las cosas iban mal, con la lucha contra Voldemort y moría intentando acabar con él, le haría mucho daño. Pero no pudo impedir ese beso, no pudo porque su corazón independientemente a lo que le decía el cerebro, si quería volver a rozar esos labios, si quería volver a oler el aroma a pociones que hacía el hombre que tenía delante suyo.

Snape, también sabia que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura, pero por una vez, se dejo llevar y acarició esos labios que tenia delante de él, y cerró los ojos. Primero fue eso una simple caricia, aunque sus corazones ya les latían rápidamente. Notó que Adariel le acariciaba el cuello hasta llegar a su nuca con unos dedos temblorosos. Severus atrapó los labios de ella dulcemente y la besó más profundamente, dejándose embriagar por el dulce sabor de esos labios.

-¡VIAJEROS DEL TREN MÁGICO DIRECCIÓN LONDRES SUBAN AL TREN!

Adariel se separó de él y le sonrió dulcemente. Severus por su parte recobró la compostura, volvió a ocultar sus pensamientos detrás de sus ojos negros.

-Bueno, Severus, espero que no veamos pronto- dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque su corazón todavía latía fuertemente.

-Si...- susurró él.

Adariel meditó un momento. Cogió de su baúl un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero y rápidamente escribió algo en él.

-Dale esta poción al marido de Mcgonagall- ahora que había conseguido a Severus no iba a dejar que el tiempo que permaneciera lejos de Hogwarts Minerva se lo arrebatará.

-Bueno, ahora si. Adiós.

-Adiós, Adariel...

Adariel subió al vagón donde había dejado su baúl, el tren emitió un silbido y empezó  a moverse. Adariel se quedó inmóvil mirando a Severus. Por su parte este, estaba estático en el anden viendo alejarse el tren y con él, Adariel. Se quedaron así, sin decir nada hasta que se perdieron de vista.

**_FIN_********_(de la primera parte)_**

Bueno he acabado la primera parte de este fic y me siento orgullosa de ello, JAJAJAJA.

Primero de todo muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia y a los que han dejado algún que otro review. 

Espero que os haya gustado, he hecho lo que he podido. Estoy contenta porque he conseguido que la relación entre MI Sevy y Gabrielle (o Adariel), dijéramos que no se hiciera pública hasta el último capítulo.

Sobre la segunda parte solo deciros que se llamará "El elegido y la princesa Adariel" si soy muy original con los títulos, si alguien tiene una idea mejor será muy bien recibida. Tratara sobre la búsqueda del Elegido que tiene que acabar con Voldie y un poco más del pasado de Adariel, de porque dice que mató a sus padres, de la relación con Malfoy y otras cosas que iré improvisando por el camino.

Si teneis alguna pregunta la podeis poner como un review o me enviais un mail, yo lo respondere en un capítulo aparte, OK?

Bueno pos gracias a todos y HASTA PRONTO!!

Sed felices, KALISTO 28/12/2002


End file.
